A DuckTale Adventure
by Bookwriter94
Summary: A young boy gets whisked away to a world filled with magic, mystery...and anthropomorphic people! Not to mention, he gets to meet the richest duck in the whole world, who gives him the chance of a lifetime. An adventure of epic proportions!
1. Don't Give Up The Ship

**Hey everybody, welcome to my first Ducktales fanfic! I really loved the series and for the last several years, I always wanted to write this.**

 **Anyway, I don't own any of the characters, I only own one OC...that's right, just one for the entire story.**

 **One last thing, constructive criticism is welcomed in my story to help me improve as a writer, flamers are not.**

 **Now, get ready for an adventure of a lifetime, 'cause life is like a hurricane in Duckburg in...**

 **A DuckTale Adventure**

* * *

 **Don't Give Up The Ship**

It was nighttime in town, everything was quiet, nobody was out in about, and the whole city was dead silent. In an alleyway, that silence was broken as a gust of wind began to form...then, a spark of electricity began dancing here and there, it began to pick up more energy from itself, then expand into flashing lights. The sparks began to become lightning, then explode itself as a scream was heard and a body was flown out and crashed on the ground...then everything became silent once again.

The body began to moan and groan, then slowly stood up. It was dizzy as it's balance was off, it managed to keep itself in balance by using the wall while walking slowly out.

"Man, what just happened?" A male voice said in a young tone.

As it walked out of the alleyway while clutching it's head, the moonlight shone out to reveal who it was...

It was a young preteen boy with dirty blonde hair, blue eyes with a tint of green, and wore white tennis shoes, blue jeans, a jacket that was zipped up and had black on his sleeves while the front along with his hood was grey, and behind him was a black bookbag. He was shaking away the fatigue while his eyes focused on what's around him.

Right now he was standing in the middle of a strange town he had never been too. He was trying to figure out what happened just now? But unfortunately, it happened so fast he didn't see it coming, and the last thing he remembered was a strange light...then nothing.

However, he didn't want to ponder about how he got here, so at least he could figure out this town, and what better way to do it was to explore, and find out a bit of this place.

* * *

For the last couple of minutes, the young boy was wandering around the streets while gazing here and there of the mysterious town. However, something managed to catch his eye as he sees a big building with a dollar sign in front of it.

Wanting to get a closer look at it, he runs as fast as he could, the night was still young, so at least he can enjoy the moment without anyone seeing him.

As he got closer to it, his eyes were widened as it marvels this strange but unique building.

"Wow...this is incredible."

However, the boy didn't notice a lurking shadow appear behind him. A hand was reached to his shoulder as someone forcibly turns him, making him yelp as light was shining in his eyes, his hand blocks out the light and a male voice was saying, "Hey, what are you doing here kid?"

His hand slowly moves away, he can see three figures. He didn't know anyone else besides him was out this late at night.

"Whoa, who's this weirdo?" Another male voice says.

The light turns off, but the boy's jaw drops in shock at what he was staring at...

Right in front of him were three beagles, one who was short in stature, the second who was fat and had two buckteeth protruding from his upper mouth, the third was a tall and muscular beagle, and each of them had stubble on their faces while they all wore masks, red shirts, blue pants, yellow gloves, and green caps. However, they had plated numbers attached to their shirts, each of them different from the other.

The boy along with the trio of beagles were looking at one another, the young boy nodded his head while rubbing his eyes to see if he was seeing right.

Neither of them said a word, until the fat beagle said while giggling, "He looks funny."

"Shut it, Burger!" The short beagle said to the fat beagle named Burger.

He walks over to the boy and says while pointing a finger at him, "Alright kid, what are you doing here?"

"Uhhh." Was all he said.

The short beagle was looking at him curiously while starting to circle around him.

After that was done he says, "Haven't seen you here, you must be new in town. So how did you get here?"

He didn't have a single clue, and all he did was shrugged his shoulders.

"So your telling me that you don't know how you got here."

The boy nodded his head no.

The short beagle placed a figure on his chin...then smiled.

"Boys huddle."

The three beagles huddled while the young boy crosses his arms and starts to think. First it was about this town and the building that he was standing behind, then it was these three beagles. He knows for a fact that these three shouldn't exist, because there are no talking beagles who wear clothes like those, but after thinking about this for a second...his mind came to a conclusion.

While the beagles were talking with one another, they turn their attention back at the mysterious boy who was starting to chuckle.

"What are you laughing at?" The short beagle said.

"I get where this is going." The beagles had confused looks, "This is all just a dream," He points at the three beagles, "You guys can't be real," He spreads his arms out, "None of this is real, so this is all just a big dream!"

He was starting to laugh out loud while the beagles look at one another, the big one was scratching the side of his head while the fat beagle shrugs his shoulders.

The short beagle crosses his arms while cocking his eyebrow and says, "So, your telling us that this is all a dream to you right?"

"Well yeah," The boy shrugs his shoulders, "You guys aren't even real."

The short beagle places his finger on his chin again while humming, then huddles back with two beagles.

While they were having their little discussion, the boy looks back at the building, his mind was still wondering what this is, so he turns his attention back to them and said, "Um, excuse me."

The three beagles look back at him as the boy says while pointing a thumb behind him, "Can any of you three tell me what this is behind me?"

"Oh, oh, I know, I know!" Burger said excitedly while raising his hand, then points at the building, "That's a money bin."

"Burger, shut it!" The short beagle shouted.

"A money bin, huh." The boy turns around and looks at the building then whistles, "Not bad, this dream of mine is really good." The boy shrugs his shoulders then claps and rubs his hands, "Well, since this is still my dream, might as well play along with it. So tell me, do you guys have somewhat of a role to play with this dream."

"Oh yeah," Burger said while nodding his excitedly, "We were just about to st-"

Burger was cut off by the shorter beagle who jabbed his elbow at Burger's gut while he groans and clutches it.

The boy had a confused look as he says, "You were just about to what?"

"Uhhh, we were just about to...um," The shorter beagle was trying to come up with an answer. "Let you have a tour of this place. Yeah, that's right!"

"Wow, really!"

"Yeah," The shorter beagle walks to him. "But you gotta do us a favor in return."

The boy shrugs his shoulders. "Okay, what is it?"

"We need you to help us find a small wooden ship. Think you can help us find it?"

"Tsk, of course, anyone with half a brain would know what a small wooden ship looks like."

The short beagle opens the doors then says, "Well kid, your tour awaits."

"Thanks!" The boy steps inside with the three beagles following him, he turns back around and says to the short one, "By the way, what are your names?"

"I'm Big Time," He points to Burger then the big beagle, "that one is Burger, and that's Bouncer."

"Big Time, Burger, and Bouncer."

The boy couldn't help but snort as he covers his mouth.

"What's so funny?" Big Time asked.

"I'm sorry," He lets out a laugh. "It's your names. I mean, who would name something like those?"

Big Time glares at him while Burger says while giggling, "Yeah, who would?" Big Time turns his attention to Burger while glaring at him, making him stop laughing whenever his brother gave him that look.

"Oh well, what the heck," The boy shrugs his shoulders then walks towards the hall, "It's my dream anyways so I can at least get a kick outta this."

Big Time growls while whispering, "Oh I hope you did, 'cause once this is over, your going to find out it's your worst nightmare kid."

"Huh?" He didn't hear what Big Time said, but he could've sworn he said "nightmare". He turns around and asks him, "What did you say?"

Big Time gives him a fake smile and says, "Oh nothing."

The boy shrugs his shoulders and walks to a dark hallway with the three beagles still following him.

"Well, might as well light the way."

He takes out his bag, unzips it, then takes out a flashlight as he turns it on.

He turns back around to them and says, "Well, while I'm out touring the place, why don't we split-up so we can cover more ground and hopefully one of us finds the ship."

Big Time scratches the side of his head and says, "Actually...that's not a bad idea kid."

"Well, you guys go wherever," He points a thumb behind him, "I'll go this way." He turns around and starts walking away, "I'll see you guys soon, and once that ship is found, I'm taking a one-way ticket out of dreamville."

As he was walking down the hall, he made a few turns until he comes across an already opened door. He shines his light around the place, marveling at the mysterious but strange artifacts, not to mention, he saw some statues that were duck faces.

He whistles then says, "Wow, this is incredible." He shines his light at a pillar, then raises it as he sees what he was looking for...it was the wooden ship.

"Ah, so there you are, once I get you off of there, it's bye-bye to this dream world that I'm in."

Right before he was about to walk over there and take it, he heard someone say, "Quick a-Look out!"

"Huh, what the-"

He was about to turn around, but felt someone collide on his legs as he lost his balance and fell face first into the floor while dropping his flashlight. He groans and hisses while covering his forehead and saying while his eyes were closed and his body facing upwards, "Ow...man that hurt." His eyes opened quick at that realization. "What a second...that was pain...that was real."

"Uh...g-g-guys...what is that thing?" A voice of a child says.

The boy grabs his flashlight, gets on his knees and slowly turns around while keeping his light on. But...His eyes widen and gasped at what he was seeing now...

Right in front of him were three little ducks, they were young, almost like children, and each of them wore different colors, one red, one blue, one green, and each of them wore caps with their respective colors.

His lips quiver and his hand that was holding the flashlight began to shake. The three little ducks had their eyes widened as they too were shaking in fear. His mind began to piece everything together. The beagles, this bin, the town he was in, and now three little ducks staring at him. Not to mention the pain he felt when he fell on the floor. That was when his mind dawned at a new realization, and it came to a conclusion...and there was one thing his mind made him do...

"AAAAAHHHHH!" He screamed.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The three little ducks screamed in unison.

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The three little ducks hugged each other.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" They screamed at one another in unison

As the boy continued to scream, he gets up and backs away while keeping his light fixed on those ducks.

"Gotcha!" Burger said as he and the other two beagles came.

The boy accidentally knocks the ship, but manages to grab it in time before it fell on the floor. However, alarm bells were ringing as the beagles had there jaws down in fright.

Big Time notices the ship was with the boy as he had it in his hands. He points at him and says, "Hey, the kid's got the ship!"

The boy looks at the ship, then back at them. He didn't know what he was thinking, but all he did was toss it as it sails over to the little ducks and the little blue one catches it.

"Now they got it!" Burger says.

Big Time looks at the boy and glares at him. He marches over to him, his fist raised as the boy gasps, raises his arms to protect himself, and closes his eyes. But didn't felt the blow as he heard a _crunch_ coming next to him. He opens his eyes and sees the pillar next to him get crushed, while Big Time went over to the little ducks and says to them while reaching his hand out, "Okay twerps, had it over."

"No way, beagle bum!"

The beagles began chasing the little ducks while the boy just stood there and watched. One of the beagles manages to catch the little blue duck who had the ship, but the little blue one passes it to the little red one and a beagle manages to catch him as well. But the little red one passed it to the little green one who started running, and he too was the last one to be caught by a beagle as he was picked up by him. The little green one tosses the ship over to the boy and catches it.

The boy looks at it, then looks back up as Big Time hands the little red one over to Bouncer, then comes over to the boy, his hand raised while saying, "Okay kid, hand it over."

The boy didn't say a word, but looks at the ship. "This is real." He looks back up to them. "Your real!"

"Yeah were real, what do you expect? Now hand it over...or else."

The boy gulps some air, then looks at the three little ducks...and a window right in front. His mind came up with an idea as he says to Big Time, "Okay, I'll hand it to you, but first, I just got one thing to say."

"What?"

"Fetch beagle!"

He tosses the wooden ship as hard as he could as it starts sailing towards the window. Burger drops the little green one while reaching out his hands and saying, "I got it, I got it!"

"Burger no!" Big Time shouts, but was too late as Burger managed to catch the ship and crashes at the window where he fell out.

The boy took this as his chance of distraction as he takes his bag and pulls out a canister that was on the side, just as Big Time looks at him while glaring at him and saying, "Why you little…" Big Time was cut off as something was being sprayed at his face, his eyes were starting to burn as he covers his eyes and yells, "Ow, my eyes!"

The boy swung his bag hard, whacking Big Time in an uppercut fashion as he sails over to Bouncer, who catches him while dropping the two other ducks, but starts to lose his balance. The little green one goes behind them, bends down and lets Bouncer bump him as he trips and falls out towards the window as they both screamed and landed on the ground with a hard _thump_.

The boy and the three little ducks went over to the window, they looked down as Burger pops out from a bush while holding the wooden ship and saying, "Hey look guys, I got it!"

Bouncer also pops out while dusting the leaves off of him, "Good, now let's get out of here!"

Big Time gets up while rubbing his eyes, he pops open his left eye and looks at the boy who sprayed him with that weird stuff he had while forming a fist and shaking into the air while yelling, "Your going to pay for that one kid, and your going to wish you were in dreamland right now!"

He runs with Bouncer and Burger as they disappeared into the night while carrying the wooden ship with them.

As they left, everything was quiet...until one of the little ducks spoke to the boy, "Wow, that was amazing, thanks!"

The boy looks at them and didn't say a word to them.

"Yeah," The little blue one spoke, "you really saved our tail feathers!"

"Uhhh?" Was all he could say.

"Y'know," The little green one now spoke, "if anyone can take on The Beagle Boys, is okay in my book."

They heard the sound of screeching tires as the little red one said, "That must be Uncle Scrooge."

"Wait...who?" The boy asked.

"Wait until we show Uncle Scrooge this." The blue one said.

The three little ducks left while the green one turns around and says to the boy, "Don't worry, will be right back, so just stay right here."

He was left alone, he stood there for a minute, then slowly walks over to where those three little ducks went. He peeks his head, but his ears began to pick up some voices, they were jumbled until an elderly voice shouted in a Scottish accent "Quiet!"

"But Uncle Scrooge, you gotta see what we found!" One of the little ducks said.

"Yeah, he's waiting at the museum!"

"Wait 'he'?"

"Yeah he-"

"You let a stranger come in my bin!"

He heard the sound of running feet, the boy gasped in fright as he says, "Oh no, I gotta get out of here!"

He quickly pulled his hood over his head, straps the canister back on the side of his bag, picks up his flashlight while turning it off and quickly unzips his bag and places it back inside while zipping it back up.

He hears a gasp coming from behind as the boy turns around and sees an elderly duck wearing a nightcap and gown, his feet had red spats, and spectacles were on his eyes.

"Ah, my ship is being stolen!" The elderly duck yelled while grabbing the sides of his head.

The boy gasped again as he started running towards the window, but the elderly duck saw the destroyed window and also says, "Ah, my window!" The boy stops near the edge and looks down, making sure that the fall wasn't too big for him to jump, and luckily for him it wasn't. But turns around as the elderly duck glares at him and starts running towards him while saying, "Come back here you little thief!"

The boy jumps out the window and lands in the bushes. He crawls out while turning around as he hears the elderly duck say, "Why you...you little delinquent...you little thief! You think you can steal from me and get away for it!" The boy quickly starts running as he continues to hear the elderly ducks ranting, "Oh, I'll have the law on you before the day is out!" The boy looks behind for a moment as the elderly duck jumps up and down while angrily saying, "Oh, you, you, you, you…"

The boy starts running again without looking back, he puts on the straps of his bookbag back on his shoulders while he was running and saying in a panicked voice, "This is not happening, this is not happening, this is not happening…"

He kept on repeating those words while running back to the streets in the quiet night.

* * *

Meanwhile, as for the three little ducks, they returned home with the elderly duck. They were at the attic sitting down on one of the trampolines as the elderly duck was scolding them.

"Running away from home, breaking and entering, lying about The Beagle Boys, and what's worse, you let a stranger into my bin and let him steal my boat and destroy my window, which you three claimed he saved you from The Beagle Boys."

"But they were there, and he did save us!" The little green one said.

"And didn't touch a single coin while that boy sprayed at one of The Beagle Boys with some weird looking can, then whacks them with nothing more than his bag, right."

"No Uncle Scrooge, they were after the boat, not him."

"As I recall, the only thieves interested in that old relic, were you three along with that destructive delinquent friend of yours."

"But we found a map." The little blue one says while showing a map that The Beagle Boys dropped and the green one nods his head.

"Enough!" The elderly duck yelled as the three little ones cringed.

The elderly duck walks over to three coonskin caps and a red book as he picks them up and placed them right in front of them while saying, "It's late and I have an important interview in the morning at my candy factory. Boarding school is not looking so expensive after all, and once the day is out, I hope those cops find that delinquent and bring him here to me. He's going to regret from ever stealing and destroying my property from ol 'Scrooge McDuck."

As Scrooge was storming out, the little red one says to him, "We were only trying to help, and it wasn't his fault."

The door slams shut, the little blue one says to them as Scrooge left, "Hey, look what's on the other side of this."

The two boys look at the blue one as he shows them a picture of a female duck and on top of it was a written word that said "L'Orange"

"An old theatrical flyer, but The L'Orange Theater has been closed for years." He looks at the two boys, "You don't suppose…"

"The Beagle Boys hideout!" They said in unison.

"We can get the ship back, find the guy who saved us while proving he didn't steal it," The little green one places the coonskin cap on top of his other cap and picks up the red book while flipping through some pages, "and show Uncle Scrooge were not as rotten as he thinks."

* * *

The boy kept running, he didn't stop until he found a place to hide, the sound of sirens were echoing at the streets. For the last couple of hours, the elderly duck already called the cops right after he brought the three little ducks home, and he was right about his threat. However, what he didn't know was that the three little ducks were telling the truth, he didn't even have the wooden ship, and even if the cops managed to catch him, he wouldn't have it with him anyways.

But that wasn't the reason why he was running, or what happened back at the bin. He didn't know why he did that to Big Time and the other two beagles, but he did understand that they weren't good animal people...

Yes...that's what he called them from inside his own mind, these creatures weren't like him, and his mind was trying to figure out something. He raked his brains into trying to figure out many possibilities of how he got here? But he got nothing, all he remembers was that he was someplace else, and then there was a flash of light and electricity. Then the next he knew...he was here in this strange place.

He didn't know what this world was, but he didn't care, all he could do now was just to keep on running and hiding from the law.

He makes a sharp turn into an ally and hides behind a trash can, his back was against the wall as the shadows camouflaged him, the police sirens passed by from where he was as he breathes a sigh of relief.

He stands back up while his mind was trying to figure out what to do next. He could run out of this town, but crossed that part out of his head because he has no idea about this world or the people living it. But worst of all, he could run into more of those animal people. However, he thought back to what happened back at the bin, after meeting those little ducks, they were scared of him at first for what he appeared to be, but after dealing with those beagles, they were friendly to him. Not to mention they were about to show him there Uncle Scrooge.

Who was this Scrooge character, could he have been the elderly duck that he just met not too long ago? He sighs as he puts it out of his mind for now, because he was tired and exhausted from all the running and all what he wanted to do was just rest, and then figure out what to do next.

Deciding to explore a little bit of the ally he was in, his eyes managed to find some kind of door. He walks over to it and pushes it, but barely budged, glaring at it, he kicks at it as the door opens all the way.

Stepping inside while taking off his hood, the room was filled with junk, but at least it was a decent place to stay for the moment. He closes the door and looks around for a bit, but his eyes gazes at some kind of lever.

Walking over to it, curiosity getting the best of him, he says, "Huh, I wonder what this does?"

He pulls it down and heard something drop from above, turning around as he hears bodies hitting something soft. He takes out his flashlight, and was about to turn it on, but decided against it as he hears a voice saying, "How did you know there was a trap door there Dewey."

"I didn't."

He got closer as his eyes adjusted to the darkness...and sees the three little ducks once again.

"You." The boy said.

"Huh, who's there?" One of the little ducks said.

He turns his flashlight on, the three little ducks covered their eyes with there hands as the boy revealed himself to them.

"Hey, it's him, the guy who saved us!" The red one says while pointing a finger at him.

"What are you three…" His eyes catches the small wooden boat that the little green one had, "Hey that's-"

"We know." The little green one says.

"But how and why-"

"We were trying to get it back from The Beagle Boys." The little blue one says.

"And were trying to prove to Uncle Scrooge that you didn't steal it, they did." The little red one says.

He didn't know what to say, these three were going through great links just so they could this for him.

Something fell out of the ceiling and landed on something soft while coughing, he turns around while shining his flashlight, but the light from the ceiling was doing it for him. He looks up and notices a trapdoor, that was probably the reason for that lever he pulled. However, he looks back at the individuals, and was shocked to find out that he meets those beagles...again.

Big Time looks up from the boys flashlight and glares at the boy that he meets again while saying in an angry tone, "You…"

"Oh no, not you guys again!"

He kicks the door open and says to the three ducks, "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

As they ran out, the boy hears another voice that had a Spanish accent, "Get them you barnacles!"

The boy and the three little ducks were running, but the boy stops for a minute as he takes out a trash can lid.

"What are you doing?" The little red one asks.

"I'm going to try and slow them down."

"But what's with the-"

"No time to explain, just go, I'll catch up with you!"

As the three little ducks left, the boy got into a tossing position, and as The Beagle Boys came into view, he tosses it like a frisbee as it sails over and hits Big Time square in the face, and rebounds as it hits Burger and Bouncer on the sides of their heads, they all collapsed in a heaping pile on the ground.

"Yes!" The boy cheered as he ran to catch up with those little ducks.

"Why you…" Big Time says while getting up on his knees and massaging his sore nose, "You hit me with a trash can lid! Oh, now your dead kid!"

As the boy took another turn, trying to get away from The Beagle Boys while searching for those little ducks, a voice from above calls out, "Up here!"

The boy looks up and sees the little ducks waving up at him while the green one points to where he was. He follows to where the little green one was pointing as he sees a ladder that leads to the fire escape.

"There you are!" Big Time says.

The boy gasps as he quickly climbs up the ladder, with Big Time following him and the other two beagles. As the boy reaches the top, he takes his bag and brings out the same canister that he used to spray Big Time, and as his head appeared, the boy didn't waste a second as he clicks it...but only a small amount shot out, not enough to actually hurt him.

"Hah! What's wrong, ran out of that stuff you used on me?" Big Time says.

The boy tosses the canister, but Big Time dodges it as it hits the side of the ladder.

The boy quickly unzips his bag while digging through it and muttering, "Where is it, where is it?"

He manages to take out a rectangular object with a U-shaped front and two small prongs attached to the sides, just as Big Time finally came up with Bouncer coming in close.

"Well, it looks like you just ran out of defenses kid." Big Time says as grunts while raises his arms, ready to grab the boy, but as he got close, the boy drops his bag while hitting the button on the side of it, making the prongs light up with electricity, and shoves the object at his gut. He felt bolts of electricity surging through him as his body shudders and shakes for a moment.

The boy takes the object out of Big Time's gut and shoves him, making him lose his balance due to the sudden surge of electricity, and collides with Bouncer as both of them fell off with Burger joining with them since Bouncer fell on top of him and lands hard on the ground.

The boy looks down, gives them a two-fingered salute, picks up his bag while zipping it and placing the object he used on Big Time on the side of it, and climbs up the steps.

Upon reaching the top, he finds another ladder while shouldering his bag and climbs up, where the three little ducks were waiting for him.

"Are you alright?" The little red one asked.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"What was that?" The little blue one said.

"What was what?"

"That!" The little green one said, "We saw the whole thing, you were using that weird can of yours again, then you pull out some weird device and shocked one of them."

"Yeah," The little blue one said, "the one right there attached to your bag."

The boy looks to where the little blue one was pointing at, and realizes the same object he used on Big Time.

"Oh, that was just a taser, and the can you saw was nothing more than pepper spray."

"Taser?" The little red one says.

"Pepper Spray?" The little blue says.

"Wow cool!" The little green one says.

They heard the sound of footsteps, the boy looks down and sees Big Time slowly coming up from the stairs, clutching his head as the other two beagles were following him. He gasps as he says to the three little ones, "Guys, we gotta go, there coming!"

"I wish Uncle Scrooge was here," The little green one says, "he's beat these turkey's dozens of times."

"Wait, who's Scrooge?" The boy asks.

"Our uncle he-Wait, that's it!" The little red one says.

"What is?"

"He's at his candy factory right now!"

"Well, where is it?"

"It's not to far from here, we know where it is?"

The little blue one looks down and sees Big Time climbing up the ladder first.

"Let's go!"

They all ran as the boy sees a pipe while pointing at it and saying, "Through here!"

The boy was the first one to climb in, he slides down inside the pipe on his belly and lands on the ground while rolling. He goes over to the pipe, reaches his arms out to catch the first little duck who was red, and puts him down while saying, "By the way-" He catches the next little duck who was green, "I haven't gotten-" He catches the last little duck who was blue, "Your names little guys."

"Well, I'm Huey." The little red one introduced.

"I'm Dewey." The little blue one introduced.

"And I'm Louie." The little green one introduced last.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet y'all, the name's-" He was cut off by the sound of the pipe, realizing that The Beagle Boys were trying to get through from the pipe, "Y'know, I'll tell you my name later, we gotta go, now!"

Both the boy and Huey, Dewey, and Louie, made a run for it, until they came across the candy factory which was right in front of them.

"C'mon guys," Louie says, "we just need to walk across from the wires and then we're here."

"Wait what!" The boy exclaimed.

Louie walks across from the wire while holding onto the wooden ship.

"Whoa, whoa, time-out for a second!" The boy said while forming his hand into a T shape, "You expect me to walk across on this thing?"

"Yeah, this is the only way to get to the factory which is right ahead." Louie notices the boy looking down as he asks him, "Wait, your not afraid of heights are you?"

"No, but if there's a choice between walking on a wire and facing The Beagle Boys...I rather take my chances with The Beagle Boys."

"There's no time, we have to do this!"

"But, but I-"

"Hey, it's okay, I'm going to be right in front of you while they are from behind. Right guys?"

Huey and Dewey nodded their heads.

"So don't worry, and just don't look down."

The boy takes a deep breath while muttering, "Okay, I can do this, I can do this."

The boy puts one foot on the wire and slowly puts it over the other, keeping his arms stretched out while keeping his balance. But the moment when the wire moved sideways a little...his eyes look down while a gasp escapes his mouth. His vision went blurry for a moment then returns to normal.

He looks back up while taking a deep breath while muttering, "Okay...just don't look down...don't look down."

While the four boys were walking across, they were right at the middle until something made the wire go wobbly.

What the boys didn't know, was that The Beagle Boys managed to finally catch up to them. Big Time rips the cord off while shaking it up and down, hoping this would drop the kids, and hopefully teach that other kid a lesson when messing with them.

The four boys tried to keep their balances, but were thrown into the air as they grabbed ahold of the cord. The weight became too much for Big Time as he was being pulled, but was saved by Bouncer and Burger as Big Time let's go of the cord.

The four boys screamed as they were swung into the air, crashed into the widow of the factory, and landed in a bowl of cream with a _splat_.

The four boys pop out while Louie says, "Uncle Scrooge, we got your ship!"

The boy manages to climb himself out of the bowl of cream, but lands hard on the ground on his back.

"Are you alright?" Dewey asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." The boy waves his arms, trying to get the cream off of him while muttering, "Just peachy." He decides to put a finger to his mouth and suck on the cream, wanting to take a little taste as he shrugs, "Mm, tasty."

He reaches out and manages to grab ahold of each of the little ducks then sets them down. After that was done, he says to them, "Okay, let's find this Scrooge guy and hopefully he'll-"

"What!" An elderly voice yelled.

"Huh?"

The boy turns around and meets a familiar face, but this time it wasn't a night gown and cap. He wore a top hat with a red band on his head, red and blue suit with a single gold button and a red belt around his waist, and he was carrying a cane. When their eyes met, they recognized one another...

He was the elderly duck that he met back at the bin and the elderly duck recognizes him as the delinquent who stole the ship and destroyed his window.

"It's you again!" They said in unison as the boy points at the elderly duck with his finger while the elderly duck points at the boy with his cane.

When the elderly duck saw him with his boys, his eyes glared angrily at him, believing that he was the one responsible for trying to put their lives in danger. He pulls up his sleeves, raises his cane, then walks slowly towards him and says, "Boys, get away from him. I'll teach that lad a lesson he'll never-"

"Wait," Huey says while stopping him along with Dewey and Louie. "Don't hurt him, this is the guy we were talking about."

"Yeah," Dewey says. "He's the one who saved our lives."

"Twice now." Louie says while showing two fingers.

A crash of glass was heard as they look up and see The Beagle Boys come through and land in a bowl of jawbreakers. The bowl dumps as they were thrown into the floor, but tried to keep their balances from the rolling jawbreakers. When the workers saw The Beagle Boys, they all dropped what they were doing and run out of the factory.

"What's going on here?" The elderly duck says.

"It's a treasure map Uncle Scrooge." Louie says while handing him the wooden ship.

 _So that's Scrooge._ The boy thought.

"And they want it." Dewey says while pointing at The Beagle Boys.

"And he wasn't the one who was trying to steal it." Huey says while pointing at the boy, then at The Beagle Boys. "They were!"

They all cringed as The Beagle Boys finally lost their balance and landed in a heaping pile.

"You lad." The elderly says while pointing his cane at the boy.

"Who me?"

"Yes you. I need you to take my boys and get out of here, I'll handle this."

Right before he was about to turn around and leave them, the boy stops him by placing his hand on his shoulder while saying, "Whoa, hold it old timer! There's no way your going at this alone."

"That's right Uncle Scrooge." Huey says while saluting.

"Were all in this…" Dewey salutes.

"Together!" Louie salutes.

The elderly duck smiles at the boys and says, "Good lads."

"So," The boy says while clapping his hands and rubbing them, "what's the plan?"

The elderly duck smiles again as a planned was already formed.

Meanwhile, The Beagle Boys managed to pick themselves up and dust themselves, but an elderly voice says in a singsong voice, "Yoohoo," The Beagle Boys look up and see the elderly duck, and he was holding the wooden ship while saying, "I've not yet begun ta fight."

While The Beagle Boys were chasing the elderly duck, Dewey grabs a rubber belt from the machine while the boy grabs a single pie from the conveyor belt.

As the elderly duck took another turn, he notices Dewey already pulled back on the rubber belt with the boy holding onto him by the sides, ready to fire the pie.

"Fire boys!"

"Bon appetit!"

Dewey fires the pie, it hits Bouncer straight in the face as the boy cheers, "Yes, direct hit!"

Bouncer backs up, but bumps into Burger who came from behind. The elderly duck uses his cane to pull a lever as a trapdoor opens beneath Bouncer. He manages to grab ahold, but Burger loses his balance and falls on top of him, breaking apart the floor in the process.

"Where'd he go, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asks.

"Yeah, what happened to them?" The boy asks as well.

"To a tank of caramel."

"Hoohoohoo, ow-ooo!" They heard the two beagles squeal in pain.

"Hot caramel," The elderly duck motions his cane to follow him. "Come on lads, one to go."

As they were searching for Big Time while splitting up, the elderly duck had Dewey and Louie, while the boy was with Huey. However, the boy finds a bowl of pink powder, curiosity getting the best of him as he takes out a pinch of the stuff and sniffs it, a small smile came across his face.

"What are you doing?" Huey asks.

The boy looks at Huey and says, "Precautions, you go on ahead, I'll catch up."

Huey nods as he leaves the boy. The boy then takes out his bag, unzips it, and digs through it until he finds a jar filled with dollars and coins. He unscrews the lid and dumps it all inside his bag. After that was done, he puts the empty jar into the bowl while digging through the powder to fill it up, then fills it all the way until it was full.

Meanwhile, back with the elderly duck and the two boys, they were searching for the last beagle. Huey was waiting while watching them pass by and holding a hose while waiting for Big Time to come this way. But unfortunately for him, Big Time was there behind him as he grabs at Huey's shirt from behind and lifts him up.

"Hey McDuck, look what I got!"

The elderly duck, and Dewey and Louie look behind them to find Big Time, but has Huey hostage.

"I want my boys, the boat, and the kid who's with you, now or else!"

"Oh no Uncle Scrooge, he's got Huey!" Dewey says.

"Don't give up the ship boys," The elderly says while glaring, "were not through yet. But first, what do you want with the other lad?"

"To pay the kid back for spraying that stuff on me," Big Time held out each finger as he made his list of the things the boy did, "whacking me in the face with a bag and a trash can lid, and shocking me in the gut."

"What," The elderly duck looks at Dewey and Louie. "He actually did those things?"

"Yep." Dewey says.

"We saw the whole thing." Louie also says.

"Well now, that's…" The elderly duck scratches the side of his head with his cane, "really impressive."

The elderly duck couldn't believe what he heard, especially coming from Big Time, but after listening to the three boys' story, he was actually impressed to listen to such skills coming from him.

"Speaking of which," Big Time says while looking around. "Show yourself kid, I know your here, surrender now unless you want to see your little friend here get hurt."

"I'm right here, Big Time!" The boy shouts while stepping out to reveal himself. "I surrender, you can do what you want with me, but just don't hurt Huey."

"First, toss that bag away from you kid. I don't want you to pull out anything from that bag of yours."

The boy nods in agreement, looks over to the elderly duck and Dewey and Louie as he says, "Think fast guys!"

He tosses his bag over to them as Dewey manages to catch it, but almost loses his balance if Louie hadn't helped him. They take it over to the elderly duck as he places his cane on his wrist where he was holding the ship, and takes the strap of his bag and carries it.

However, the elderly duck sees something shiny from behind the boys back, squinting his eyes, he sees a jar filled with pink powder with the lid already opened. Looking back at the boy, he winks at the elderly duck as he smiles at the boy, knowing what the boy was about to do next. Leaning down, he whispers to Dewey and Louie as they smiled and left.

"Alright Big Time it's a deal, we're releasing the others. You can have the lad but like he says, just don't harm the boy."

As Bouncer and Burger were released by Dewey and Louie, they stood next to Big Time while they were covered in caramel. "What do you know boys, Scrooge is an old softie after all." The elderly duck hands the wooden ship over to Big Time as he kisses it then says to the elderly duck while dropping Huey, "It's a pleasure doing business with yas McDuck."

As the elderly duck walks with Huey hand and hand, Big Time laughs at them from behind while the elderly duck looks at the boy and nods while he nods at him back.

"Sorry Uncle Scrooge." Huey says.

"Nevermind lad, just walk faster."

"But what about him?"

"Don't worry, he'll catch up. In fact…"

The elderly ducks tilts his head towards the direction of the boy, Huey looks behind and notices the jar that the boy had hidden behind his back while light was reflecting it. He looks back at his uncle while he shushes him by using his single and Huey giggles a little.

While the boy was left alone with the three beagles, Big Time says to the boy, "Alright, now it's your turn. Get over here kid!"

"Okay I'm coming just take it easy, no one else has to get hurt."

While he was walking towards them, he manages to get in close as he says to Big Time, "By the way, before you take me hostage, I just got one thing to say."

"What! What is it?"

"You guys like peppermint?"

He shoves the jar filled with powdered peppermint as a huge amount was tossed at The Beagle Boys, covering them as Bouncer and Burger coughed while Big Time got some of the bigger amount at his face, covering his eyes with his arm while shouting, "Ow, my eyes, not again!"

The boy runs fast as he makes it over to the stairs where the three boys and the elderly duck were.

"Now boys!" The elderly duck shouts at Dewey and Louie as they pulled a lever.

While Bouncer and Burger managed to dust themselves off, Big Time managed to finish wiping his eyes from all the powder that the boy tossed at them. They hear the sound of machines turning from behind them as they look and see a big bowl of steaming chocolate was about to come down at them.

They screamed and ran as the bowl of chocolate was dumped and a hug wave sweeps them away and the wooden ship was floating like it was on water.

The huge amounts of chocolate came out of the factory, filling it outside in a pool of chocolate.

As the disaster came to an end, The Beagle Boys were trapped and were stiff like statues from the chocolate that came at them, while the elderly duck laughs at their misfortune and saying, "Now that's what I call, _sweet_ revenge."

The boy chuckles as he says, "I'll say. But does anyone want a chocolate _beagle_ for snack?"

They all laughed at his little joke.

* * *

When the police came, they started collecting The Beagle Boys. However, when they saw the boy, they were about to arrest him due to the charges that he got from the elderly duck, but…

"Hold it!" The elderly duck says while stopping a dog cop who had the boy by his jacket, "There seems to be a misunderstanding, this boy here was used against his will by The Beagle Boys. So I want his charges to be dropped immediately."

"Very well Mr. McDuck." The dog cop says while letting go of the boy.

The boy sighs in relief as he says, "Thanks, um...Scrooge right?"

"Aye," Scrooge nods his head, "I am Scrooge McDuck, and you're the brave lad who saved me nephews...twice, I presume."

The boy chuckles embarrassingly while scratching behind his head. "Yeah...kind of, I guess."

"Well, I thank ye lad, if it weren't for ye, my boys wouldn't have made it here safely to me. So I say…" He reaches out his feathered hand to him. "Thank ye again, um…"

"Tyler Johnson," Tyler says while shaking Scrooge's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Scrooge."

Scrooge walks over to the wooden ship, picks it up while dusting off some of the powder that the boy threw at The Beagle Boys and says, "So lads, you weren't lying about either The Beagle Boys or your new friend after all, I should've trusted you."

"Ah, that's okay Uncle Scrooge." Huey says, but gasps as he forgot something. "Wait a second!" He looks at Tyler and points at him. "We still haven't gotten your name yet."

Scrooge chuckles a little and says, "That's alright lads, I just greeted your new friend, and his name is Tyler Johnson."

"Tyler." Dewey says.

"That's his name?" Louie concludes.

"Yep," Tyler chuckles while getting down on his knees, "that's my name," He reaches out his hand, "and it's a pleasure to finally greet you little guys."

When Huey was about to shake his hand first, he instead goes over to him and hugs him, Dewey and Louie joins him in there little group hug, shocking Tyler.

"This is our way of saying thanks," Huey says while looking at him. "You really saved our tail feathers."

"Yeah," Dewey says while also looking at him, "we owe you one…"

"Big time." Louie concludes while looking at him last.

Tyler smiles while nodding his head to them, "That's okay guys, you don't have to owe me anything, just a simple 'thank you' is okay with me."

"Well, you four deserve a reward." Scrooge says to them, "I know, I'll move you from the attic to...to the garage while Tyler takes the attic."

They all began to laugh together.

"I saw it all on television!" A voice says behind them as a figure was coming towards them, running in short breaths.

It was another duck that was carrying a bunch of merit badges in his hands and wore a blue uniform with a black belt around his waist, a red sash, ribbons on his chest, black and grey shoes, and had the same coonskin hat that Huey, Dewey, and Louie wore.

"It was incredible, no woodchuck ever won so many merit badges in such a short time." The blue uniformed duck began passing many merit badges to Huey, Dewey, and Louie while continuing, "A citizenship, urban survival, law enforcements, circus arts. Now, which badge will you go for next?"

"How about...treasure huntin' Uncle Scrooge."

Scrooge looks at the boat, then back at them while saying, "Who knows, we make a great team don't we lads? Give me four."

Scrooge brings out his hand while the boys say in unison, "Ah, Uncle Scrooge."

They high foured him while giving their uncle a big hug, but Scrooge looks at Tyler then says, "Well lad, what are you waiting for, we could use a fourth member."

"Huh...me?"

"Of course, we could use your talents."

"Yeah, come with us." Huey says.

"Yeah, it'll be fun!" Dewey says.

"And this will be our chance to owe you." Louie says.

"You...you really mean this." Tyler says.

Scrooge smiles, then chuckles at him and says, "Come over here lad."

Tyler had the biggest smile on his face as he goes over to them and joins their group hug.

"Ah, what a family." Scrooge says.

"And I got wonderful friends," Tyler said. "Thank you so much you guys, it really means a lot to me."

Out of the shadows, a figure dressed up in a trench coat and hat that was obscuring some of his features, says in a raspy old voice, "You haven't won the treasure yet McDuck...beware."

* * *

 **To those old and new who watch the series, this story takes place in the original, and that was part 1 of The Treasure of the Golden Suns.**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later in part 2!**


	2. Wronguay in Ronguay

**Wronguay in Ronguay**

" _After a daring raid on zillionaire Scrooge McDuck's candy factory, The Beagle Boys have once again been captured and brought to justice."_

On TV, a news lady with brown hair, round black-rimmed glasses, and wore an orange neckerchief around her neck, tan coat, green shirt, a light-green skirt, dark green shoes, and was carrying a black purse while holding a microphone. " _A small wooden ship,"_ The camera goes down as it shows the wooden ship while Scrooge picks it up, leaving an imprint of the ship embedded in chocolate. " _The valuable object dart the villains were after, is safely back at the hands of its wealthy owner."_

The scene changes with Tyler throwing a jar of peppermint at The Beagle Boys. " _In other news, what you are seeing right now, is a mysterious, but brave creature, who single-handedly foiled The Beagle Boys,"_ The camera zooms out showing Tyler, " _and standing next to me,_ is _that same creature."_ She brings her microphone close to Tyler so he could speak through it. " _So tell me, what is your name and how did you get here?"_

" _Um, well to answer that my name is Tyler Johnson."_ Tyler sighs while shrugging his shoulders, " _To tell you the truth, I don't know how I got here, or where 'here' is. So can you please tell me where I am?"_

" _Why, your in Duckburg."_

" _Duckburg?"_

" _That's right, the home to the famous zillionaire Scrooge McDuck. Now, can you tell me what you are? Are you some kind of alien visiting our planet?"_

Tyler gives the news lady a confused look, while cocking an eyebrow and crossing his arms. " _What kind of a question is tha-oof!"_

Tyler was cut off as a cane yanks his hoodie, the camera follows him as Scrooge starts to drag him away while saying to the news lady and cameraman, " _Alright that's enough, no more questions to be answered."_

The news lady and the cameraman followed them as she says to Scrooge, " _But Mr. McDuck, is it true that he alone saved your nephews from The Beagle Boys?"_

" _Yes, yes, yes! Now go away, there's nothing more ta see."_

As he dragged Tyler away from them, the camera looks at the news lady while clearing her throat and saying, _"Well, uh, that was Tyler Johnson, the brave creature and...whatever he is, has now come to-"_

The TV turns off as Tyler sighs while turning back on the vacuum cleaner and continues where he left off at the living room.

"Man, aren't I just lucky." Tyler says sarcastically to himself. "Now that half of Duckburg knows about me, I get the short end of the stick from Scrooge, this is really not a good afternoon."

Tyler thought back about what happened before the events that transpired today.

* * *

 **A couple of hours earlier…**

Scrooge, Huey, Dewey, Louie, and Tyler, came out of the factory, but were bombarded with flashing cameras, and reporters. However, they weren't just trying to get to Scrooge, they were also trying to get to Tyler, who was flooded with questions. Many were wondering who he was? Where he came from? Was he from another world? Was he friend or foe? All of these questions were hard to answer for him since they were all jumbled up.

While he was being flashed by cameras due to his appearance, Scrooge along with the three boys, managed to get him away by dragging and pushing him out of the crowd. After that was done, they managed to make a run for it with the reporters and everyone eager to get a story or a photograph went after them.

When they made another turn, a purple car was parked where Scrooge quickly opens the door and motions the boys with his cane while saying, "Quickly lads!"

As all the boys got in, Scrooge was the last one to get in, then he yells, "Drive!"

A side-view mirror was moved by a hand as a voice says in a gentleman tone, "Of course sir a-" A face looks closely at the mirror as its eyes widen in shock while a jaw drops as it sees Tyler. Quickly looking over, a dog with a cap on its head says, "What in heaven's name!"

"No time to explain, just drive!" Scrooge yells.

Tyler and the three boys look behind the car and notice the crowd they ran from was coming there way.

"Uh-oh." The three boys said in unison.

Tyler looks at the dog and says, "Hurry, there coming, just punch it!"

The male dog looks back in front and hits the gas pedal, tires were screeching as the car went fast, losing the crowd of reporters as they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Whew...man." Tyler says.

"I'll say." Huey says.

"That was a close one." Dewey says.

"There was just too many people." Louie says.

"You'll get used to it lads." Scrooge says.

As they were riding inside of the car for almost a minute, they passed by a gate that had "McDuck" written in gold letters from above as Tyler looks out the window and sees a wonderful mansion with a single dollar sign attached to a rod, the mansion also had many chimneys with it's own tower.

"Wow, this is amazing." Tyler muttered.

When the car was parked near the fountain, the side door opens as the three boys quickly ran out of the car while Louie calls out to Tyler, "C'mon, you're gonna love Uncle Scrooge's place!"

Tyler steps out of the car with Scrooge following him last, the door closes as he sees a middle-aged male dog with grey hair, his cap that he wore was left back in the car, and was wearing a purple suit coat with black on the sides and two gold buttons at the back, light-purple vest with a single gold button, white neck collar with a grey bow-tie, and purple pants.

"Uh, hi." Tyler greets.

"Um...hello." The middle-aged dog says awkwardly, clearly not knowing what Tyler is.

"Tyler," Scrooge says, "I want you to meet my employee, Duckworth. Duckworth, this is Tyler."

"Duckworth, huh?" Tyler says while shrugging his shoulders, wondering why would someone call him that since he's a dog, but if that's his name then that's his name. "Well, pleasure to meet ya."

Tyler reaches out his hand, only for Duckworth to give him a confused look. He looks back at Scrooge, who motions him to greet Tyler as Duckworth says, "Um...the pleasure is mine, sir."

He takes Tyler's hand and shakes it greetingly.

"Hey Tyler!" Huey voice calls out.

"Aren't you coming or what?" Dewey says as well.

"Don't worry guys," Tyler says while chuckling and jogging towards them, "I'm coming."

While Scrooge and Duckworth were alone, Duckworth bends down and whispers to Scrooge, "Mr. McDuck, can you please tell me what that... _thing_ is?"

"I'm not sure Duckworth," Scrooge whispers, "but I'm going ta find out."

He walks away while Duckworth shrugs his shoulders and follows him.

When they got inside, Tyler was in awe as he says, "Wow, this is incredible, it's even better than it was from the outside!"

"Well, how would you like a tour?" Huey says.

"Yeah, we can show you around the place." Dewey says while Louie nods in agreement.

Tyler shrugs his shoulders as he was about to follow them, but Scrooge stops him by grabbing his hoodie again with his cane and drags him back to his side as he says to the three boys, "Sorry lads, but Tyler is coming with me." He looks at Tyler and gives him a serious look while Tyler looks at him. "He and I need to have a talk...privately."

"Ah, but Uncle Scrooge!" The three boys says in unison.

"No 'buts', this is something I need to do with your friend." He walks away while continuing, "Come along now Tyler, Duckworth, you as well."

"Of course sir," Duckworth says while motioning Tyler. "Right this way sir."

Tyler nods as he starts following them, but turns around as he says to the three boys, "Don't worry guys, I'm sure it's probably gonna be a short talk, but I'll have a tour of this place later okay."

Tyler continues to follow Duckworth and Scrooge, having his own little private tour while going...whatever it is that Scrooge has to take him to talk. But after walking for a couple of minutes, they reached their destination as Duckworth opens the door for them. Tyler went in first while Scrooge went last while whispering to Duckworth, "Make sure those three don't come in here."

Duckworth nods his head in agreement while shutting the door and keeping a watch on the three boys.

Tyler looks around while going down some small stairs while Scrooge hangs his hat and cane on a coat rack. The room had a desk, along with a bookshelf, couch, tv, armchair, and a window with some pillows.

"Wow, nice place you got here." Tyler says.

"Why don't you sit down, make yourself comfortable lad."

Tyler shrugs his shoulders while sitting down at the window, taking off his bookbag, and placing it beside him.

Scrooge looks at him while looking at him from bottom to top.

"What?" Tyler says while shrugging his shoulders.

"Hmm?"

Scrooge goes up to him while squinting at him, then backs away while placing a finger on his beak and says, "Out of all my days of traveling, I've seen many faces, but I've never seen yours." He places his hands on his hips, "What are ye lad?"

"I'm human."

"Human?" Scrooge cocks an eyebrow while scratching the side of his head, "What's a human?"

"Your staring at one."

Scrooge shrugs his shoulders, then crosses his arms while saying, "Never heard of such a thing, but if that's what you are, then I guess that's what you are."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tyler says with a confused look, "What did you expect?"

"Oh, never mind that lad." Scrooge says while waving it off. He then pulls up his chair and sits down while facing him again, "So tell me, how did ye get here lad?"

Tyler sighs as he hears the same question once again. He pinches the bridge of his nose while nodding and saying, "It's crazy really, and I don't know how I got here, it just happened."

"How can something 'just happen', everything has a reason."

"Not me, it just happened right outta the blue...but still, this is all so unreal."

"Why's that?"

Tyler looks up to Scrooge, "No offense, but I'm talking to an old duck, that's not normal for me."

Scrooge giggles a little while Tyler says, "What's so funny?"

"Well lad, I've seen things which are considered 'not normal' on every occasion." Scrooge smirks at him. "So try me."

"Well…" Tyler sighs, "The last thing I remembered was this light, then there was electricity. I thought I was going to die at first...but then, I was tossed around here and there like I was on a roller-coaster ride, then there was a bright flash and I blacked out, and next thing I know, I wake up, and here I am."

"Hmm, interesting." Scrooge says while placing a finger on his beak again, thinking hard about Tyler's story.

"So," Tyler says, "do you have any idea?"

Scrooge thought for a moment...then shook his head while saying, "I'm afraid not lad." Tyler sighs at the bad news, "This'll probably take awhile for me to think about this."

Tyler sighs again while burying his face with one hand.

They were silent for a few seconds until Scrooge spoke as Tyler faces him again, "Well, enough with the questions, now it's time for a _serious_ discussion."

"And that is?" Tyler says with a confused look.

"You know what I'm talking about." Scrooge gives him the look like how a kid knows what they've done wrong while crossing his arms.

Tyler still gives him a confused look. "Actually, I don't know what the heck you mean."

Scrooge grunts while slapping his face, then looks at him while glaring, "My window lad! Doesn't that ring some bells in that head of yours?"

"Your window?" Tyler places a finger to his chin while thinking. "The window…" The something clicked as he remembered. "Oh, oh, that!" Tyler chuckles embarrassingly while scratching the back of his head, "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know what I was doing, I panicked and I just reacted. So, sorry for breaking your window."

Scrooge crosses his arms again and says, "Well, sorry doesn't cut it, you need to pay for the consequences of your actions."

Tyler nodded his head, but then remembers something. "Wait a second, I thought you said my charges were dropped."

"Aye, your charges have been dropped." Scrooge waves a finger at him, "You should be lucky that I haven't sent you to juvie school, but don't think your going to walk away from this unpunished."

Tyler sighs and nods his head while saying, "I understand." He takes out his bag, unzips it, then digs around it. "I don't know how much it'll pay for the damage, but I've got some money that should-"

"Ah, ah, ah!" Scrooge holds up a finger, stopping Tyler. "Don't even think about it lad, that would be too easy. Instead, I want you to work it off."

"Okay," Tyler shrugs while zipping up his bag and putting it down. "How long do I have to work to pay it off?"

"Hmm, if I were to wager a guess...somewhere around several months to maybe a year."

Tyler's jaw drops in shock as he exclaims, "What, are you serious, is it that expensive to break just a single window!"

Scrooge had a smirk on his face, "Money doesn't come cheap y'know."

Tyler buries his face in both hands while groaning, nodding his head, and mutters sarcastically, "Great, just perfect."

Scrooge gets off his chair while yelling, "Duckworth!"

Duckworth comes in while saying, "You bellowed sir."

Scrooge turns his attention back to Tyler, "Now listen here lad, just because you may have saved me nephews, which I'm still thankful for, but that doesn't mean you've earned my trust...yet. So, if you want my trust your going to have to earn it." He pointed his thumb at Duckworth. "Duckworth will be watching you, unless I say otherwise, while you will be doing three chores a day until you pay-off your debt."

"Wait a second," Tyler scratches the side of his head, "three chores?"

"Aye, and you should be lucky I'm not giving you more." Scrooge crosses his arms while giving him a smug look from his beak, "Unless of course, you want me to double it now?"

Tyler quickly shakes his head no.

"I didn't think so." He uncrossed his arms then made a list of rules for Tyler while emphasizing on each finger. "Now, I want no complaining, no slacking off when there's work to be done, and especially, don't even try anything clever which would get you out of work. Speaking of which, let me see that bag of yours." Tyler obediently gives Scrooge his bookbag while Scrooge hands it over to Duckworth and says to him, "I want you to hold onto this, make sure you don't give it to him under any circumstances until he finishes his chores."

"Of course sir." Duckworth says.

"Now," Scrooge turns to face Tyler, "before you get started, do you have any work experience?"

"Well…" Tyler thinks hard for a moment. "I did do some volunteer work about a year ago. So, I think I _may_ have some work experience...a little."

"Fair enough." Scrooge shrugs his shoulders, then motions Tyler. "Come along now, the sooner you get started, the sooner you can finish."

* * *

They arrived at a living room, with Duckworth carrying Tyler's bag on one arm while carrying a vacuum cleaner on one hand and a feather duster on the other.

"Now," Scrooge says, "your first chore today is to dust the living room, then I want you to vacuum it."

"Huh," Tyler says while clapping his hands and rubbing it. "Well this should be easy."

"Oh, so you think this is easy, hmm?"

"Umm, yeah?" Tyler says confusingly. "You said I gotta do three chores, and once I've finished with these, I've only got one left."

"Oh really," Scrooge crosses his arms while giving him a smug look, "is that what you think?"

"What do you mean by…" Tyler thought for a moment, then came to a conclusion as he groans and slaps himself and mutters, "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Is there a problem?"

Tyler sighs and nods, "No, there's no problem."

Tyler was lying, but he didn't want to say anything to Scrooge for fear of more work, he wanted to tell him that this doesn't seem fair. Doing one chore each was one thing he can deal with, but doing multiple amounts of work just so he can finish one chore for Scrooge seems like too much for someone like him to handle.

"Good, now I want this room done spotless, or heaven help ya and I come back in here and it's not done." Scrooge looks at Duckworth and motions him while he bends down as Scrooge says, "Duckworth, remember to watch him and keep a close eye on him, and let me know if there's any distractions."

"Of course sir."

When Scrooge left them alone, Duckworth hands him the feather duster while saying, "I suggest you dust first before vacuuming."

Tyler nods while not saying a word, then starts to dust, but he stops for the moment as Huey says, "Hey Tyler!"

Tyler looks over and sees the three boys, "Oh hey guys, I'm sorry to say this but-"

"We know." Dewey says. "We've been listening in."

Louie crosses his arms as he had a scowl on his face. "It's just not fair for you to deal with this."

Duckworth clears his throat, then says, "I'm sorry, but Mr. Tyler must not be distracted until he finishes his chores, orders from Mr. McDuck."

"It's okay Mr. Duckworth," Tyler says. "It won't be long."

He leads the three ducks outside the living room as he bends down and says, "I couldn't agree with you more guys, but I don't have a choice." Tyler sighs while scratching the back of his head. "Besides, it is _technically_ my fault for breaking his window in the first place."

"But you don't deserve this." Louie says.

"Well…" Tyler smiles. "I can take that offer about you guys owing me."

They all smiled at Tyler as Dewey says, "Really."

"Yeah, speaking of which, have you guys figured out where the treasure is yet?"

"No," Huey says while bringing out the wooden ship, "but maybe you can help us by starting off with a clue."

"Let me see that." Tyler takes the wooden ship and looks at for a few seconds until he points at the side of the ship that the words "GANNAW ONDAT" was written on, something he clearly didn't understand. "Maybe you can start off with this, try to figure out what this means."

Duckworth clears his throat, signaling him that he has to continue working.

"Well guys, I gotta get back to work, you figure out the rest from here."

The three ducks nodded in agreement, and right before they left Louie says, "Don't worry, we'll get you out of this."

"Thanks," Tyler mutters, "I'm gonna need it."

* * *

 **A couple of hours later…**

After Tyler finishes the living room, Scrooge gives him another chore. He has to sweep the floors and mop them. However, Scrooge needed Duckworth to come with him, saying that he needed to test a machine and he's going to try it at the pool. But before they were about to leave, Tyler asked if he can have his bag back, Scrooge still didn't trust him at first and was about to refuse, but Duckworth convinced him that he did a splendid job at the living room, and also saying that they have no need for the bag at the moment until they return.

Scrooge sighs and relents while saying, "Very well, but once we get back you better be finished with your chores, and no clever tricks or else you won't get another chance. Understand?"

"Yes sir." Tyler nods as Duckworth hands his bag back to him.

When Tyler was left alone in the kitchen, he smiles as he unzips his bag and takes out a tape recorder and headphones, he also digs through and finds a tape that had "My Jams" written on it. Setting down his bag on the kitchen table, he attaches his tape recorder to the side of his waist then plugs in his headphones while putting them on his ears. He places the tape inside the already opened tray, closes it and says, "Time to lighten the mood, I'm a bit bored anyways from all this dull silence when working." He presses play as music started playing.

 _(Bee Gees-Stayin Alive)_

Tyler takes the broom first and begins sweeping the kitchen while bopping his head from the music. As he was sweeping, he does a little dance while getting in the groove of the music. He even pretended that the broom was his dance partner as he continues to sweep. It only took him a moment until he finished sweeping since the kitchen was so big, and it was thanks to music. While he was lip syncing and dancing at the same time, he gets the bucket of soapy water, the one already prepared for him thanks to Duckworth, and dips the mop in the bucket three times while making the water do musical noises in a slosh motion.

As he continues to mop, he pretends to use it like a microphone while continuing to lip sync, and to make it even better, he does the moonwalk while mopping the floor here and there.

After it was finished, the floor was sparkling clean as it glittered like stars in the night sky, he nods his head as he gets his bag and dances his way out of the kitchen to report to Scrooge that he was finished.

However, what he didn't realize since he had his headphones over his ears, a doorbell rang as they were about to be visited.

 _(End Music)_

* * *

Scrooge and Duckworth were at the entrance part of the mansion, Duckworth opens the door to find out who rang it as they were greeted by an elderly duck that was carrying a bag of money and had squared spectacles, a grey beard, green tam o'shanter hat with a yellow pattern and red pom pom at the top, blue coat with one gold button at the front and two at the back, green kilt with yellow pattern, and red spats on his feet.

He says to Duckworth with a Scottish accent, "Where's Scrooge!"

"Sorry," Duckworth says, "no riff-raff, save by appointment."

The elderly duck pushes passed Duckworth as he sees Scrooge wearing a purple and white swimsuit that he used to test out a machine in his pool.

"I see your still too cheap to send out your laundry." The elderly duck spoke to Scrooge.

"What do you want, Flintheart?" Scrooge says to the elderly duck named Flintheart.

Flintheart walks over to a small table with a lamp while setting the bag of money down and saying, "I want to buy your messed-up candy factory."

At the mention of something being bought, knowing that there was going to be money, he rubbed his hands together and says, "Sure, just name the price, double it and...wait?" He stops himself before making a deal. He wonders why would Flintheart want to buy his factory as he places a finger on his beak and asks, "What do you want it for?"

"Oh..." Flintheart opens the bag of money, which had well...a lot of it. "About two million dollars."

When Flintheart showed Scrooge the money, his beak drops as he had a happy grin while his mind went _ka-ching_ and didn't hesitate as he quickly shakes Flintheart's hand and says, "Deal!"

After Scrooge finishes shaking Flintheart's hand, he immediately grabs the bag and hugs it like how a kid just got himself a stuffed animal and says, "Ha! It'll cost you that much just to clean it up, ya always were a poor businessman Flinty."

 _"Little bitty pretty one, come on talk-a to me,"_ The voice of Tyler sang out. _"Lovey, dovey, lovey one, come sit down on my knee-he-he."_

Flintheart looks around to whoever it was that was singing that catchy song, only for his eyes to widen and his beak to drop in shock as he sees Tyler while he clapped his hands and yells "Woo!" as he does the moonwalk again then spins around using the tip of his foot while saying, "Hey Mr. Scrooge, where are ya, I just got…" He stops what he was doing as he looks at Scrooge and another elderly duck as he pauses the tape recorder and takes his headphones off his ears and lets them hang on his neck. "Finished cleaning the kitchen."

When Tyler saw Scrooge with the bag of money, he thought that he was probably doing something as he says, "I'm sorry, am I interrupting anything?"

Flintheart was walking towards him, but was blocked by Scrooge as he already slightly gasped and had an embarrassing grin. He didn't know Tyler would appear at the worst possible moment.

"What is that thing?" Flintheart asked while pointing at Tyler.

"That thing?" Scrooge says while breaking out in cold sweat. "Oh, oh, him, that is, uh...nobody."

Tyler crosses his arms, cocks his eyebrow while nodding, and thought, _Seriously, he knows that I'm right here._

Flintheart glares at Scrooge, then shoves him as he "oof" while saying, "Alright, out of the way."

He stands face to face with Tyler as he looks at him up and down while he says to Flintheart as he uncrossed his arms and shrugs, "What?"

Flintheart places a finger on his beak while he thought hard for a moment about this unusual creature...then he imagines dollar bills falling around him and gold coins piling up. His mind went _ka-ching_ as he chuckles slightly while rubbing his hands.

Turning towards Scrooge he says, "How much is he to take him off your hands?"

"What!" Scrooge and Tyler exclaimed in unison while Scrooge points at him and Tyler points at himself while they both once again said in unison, "He is/I am not for sale!"

Flintheart chuckles a little while placing both hands on his hips and says, "C'mon Scrooge _everything_ is for sale."

"Not him, the boy is already under debt, and he wouldn't be worth a penny from a poor businessman like you, and he's nothing more than a clever troublemaker." Scrooge looks back as Tyler glares at him while Scrooge points at him, "No offense lad."

 _And that's supposed to make me feel better?_ Tyler thought sarcastically.

"Oh," Flintheart says, "why I've got more money making ability than my pinky then you have in your whole soggy body."

"That's not true!" Scrooge exclaims as he goes in front of Flintheart then points his finger right at his beard. "The day I cannot run golden rings around you, I'll eat your stupid hat."

"Why don't you put your money," Flintheart points at the bag of money, then at Scrooge's beak, "where your beak is. I triple dare ya!"

"Your on! What are the rules?"

"Rules? No rules, whoever makes the most money from scratch in...in two weeks wins. Whoever loses, eats my hat, and as a bonus," Flintheart points at Tyler. "One of us gets to keep him."

"What!" Tyler exclaims as he goes in front Flintheart. "First of all, I'm not some prize to be claimed by anybody! Second of all," He roughly pushed his finger on Flintheart's chest three times. "I don't know who you think you are, pal."

Flintheart brushes his chest and greets Tyler, "The names Flintheart Glomgold, um…"

"Tyler Johnson."

"Well Taylor," Flintheart chuckles at him. "You don't know Scrooge better than I do, he'll never back out from a challenge."

"It's Tyler, and as if, there's no way he'll agree-"

"Deal." Scrooge says.

"What!" Tyler exclaims as his jaw drops in shock. He looks at Flintheart who had a smirk on his face, knowing that he was right all along.

As Flintheart walks away, Duckworth opens the door for him while Flintheart says, "Two weeks then." He turns around, faces Tyler, and says to him, "I'll be seeing you again, _very soon_ , Trigger Johnson."

"It's Tyler!"

"Whatever." Flintheart waves him off as he left while Duckworth shuts the door.

Tyler clenches both of his fists as his face turned red with anger and says through clenched teeth, "Are you nuts, no, let me rephrase that...ARE YOU CRAZY!"

Scrooge and Duckworth cringed at Tyler, whose voice can actually shake some of the objects in the house as he continues to rant, "Of all the stupid, no-good thing you have to do, you put me in a bet against Flintheart what's-his-name. How can you be so-"

Tyler was cut off as Scrooge yanks him from his jacket and brings him down to eye level as he glares at him and says, "Tyler, calm yourself, you may not know Flintheart like I do, but I promise ya, I will win that bet. So keep that temper of yours to a minimum, understand."

Tyler glares at him, then Duckworth gasps as Tyler did the unthinkable…

He grabs at Scrooge's swimsuit and lifts him up while he drops the bag of money. Since Scrooge can reach up to Tyler's stomach, he can pick him up like he's nothing to him as Scrooge looks at Tyler's angry eyes as he says to him, "You better, or I swear, I'm coming after you. Do _you_ understand?"

Scrooge grabs ahold of Tyler's arms while letting his feet dangle, his eyes didn't lose it's glare or being taunted by Tyler's threat as he says, "Aye, since we are both at an agreement. Good?"

"Good." Tyler unceremoniously drops Scrooge as he lands on his bottom while Tyler storms out.

Scrooge picks himself up while dusting his swimsuit as Duckworth says, "I say sir, the boy has quite a spirit."

"Aye, and he has a bit of spunk, I'll give him that."

* * *

Tyler just kept on walking throughout the mansion, his face had a scowl while his feet kept stomping in anger, until he passes by a library were he heard someone call out, "Hey Tyler!"

Tyler backs up until he sees Huey, Dewey, and Louie and says, "Oh, hey guys."

He goes inside as Dewey says, "What happened, we heard you yelling from all the way back here."

Tyler sighs as he sits down on a chair, placing his head on his fist and says, "I don't wanna talk about it."

The three boys look at one another, they were worried about their new friend. They were also wondering what there uncle did to him to make him so upset? So Louie walks up to him, hoping this would make him happy at the news that the three boys had just discovered thanks to Tyler as he says, "Well, we got some good news, we know where the treasure is."

Tyler gasps as he quickly goes down on his knees, grabs onto Louie's shoulders and says, "You mean it, you managed to figure it out?"

Louie nods his head, but was quickly lifted up by Tyler and then Huey was also picked up as they were chuckling while Tyler hugs them and spins around slightly then goes over to Dewey as he hugs Tyler.

"You did it you guys!"

"You mean we did it!" Huey says to Tyler.

"We?" Tyler gives Huey a confused look.

"Yeah," Louie says as Tyler looks at him. "You helped us with a clue."

"And it was thanks to you," Dewey says as Tyler looks at him. "That we found the treasure together."

Tyler smiles as he was about to say something, but was cut off as he hears Scrooge say, "Boys," Tyler turns around while putting down Huey and Louie as Scrooge continues, "You've got to tell me where the treasure is."

"Well…" Louie says.

"Please," Scrooge says while getting down on his knees. "I'll-I'll-I'll...I'll let you go along, just this once."

"Tyler too." Dewey says while patting Tyler's shoulder.

"Um…" He looks at Tyler, his eyes glaring angrily at Scrooge, "Yes, Tyler too."

" _And_ ," Tyler says while crossing his arms. "Will you promise to wipe away my debt that's if we get the treasure?"

"Yes," Scrooge sighed. "I promise to wipe away your debt if we get the treasure."

"Woodchuck's honor," Dewey says. "For both us and Tyler."

"Woodchuck's honor for the three of you boys and Tyler as well," Scrooge raises his hand, sealing his promise to them. "Pack your swimfins lads, were going for sunken treasure."

"Yes!" Tyler cheered.

"Hooray!" The three boys also cheered while Dewey slid off the globe and Tyler catches him.

"So, where are we going guys?" Tyler asks them.

"That's where we're going," Louie says while pointing at the globe, showing Tyler the destination. "South America, the tiny country of Ronguay."

* * *

A plane was flying at the sky, smoke was billowing from one of the engines. Inside, Tyler was sitting on what appears to be a kitchen chair with a harness attached to it, and surrounding him and the rest of the group, were a bunch of ordinary animals, much to Tyler's surprise that this world actually has ordinary animals instead of just animal people.

 _Man, this isn't a plane._ Tyler thought, _It's a zoo with wings._

Tyler scoots his chair, trying to get into a comfortable position as he thought, _Is this hunk of junk even safe for flight travel?_

"Are you sure," Dewey says. "This was the only airline that flies to Ronguay?"

"Don't worry lads," Scrooge says. "Why, when I scouted copper down in the outback, we'd have called this baby a luxury liner."

The sound of _pouf_ , made Tyler jump as the plane shook slightly. "Luxury liner my butt." He mutters as he thought, _We should be lucky the planes engines hasn't completely blown yet, or else we would've fallen right outta the sky._ He shudders at that thought, right now this piece of junk of a plane was already making him nervous, and he was praying that it wouldn't happen.

"Well, I don't like this babies hiccups." Louie says as Tyler nods in agreement.

* * *

Tyler wakes up from his nap, he yawns while stretching his arms and asked, "Are we there yet?"

"Uh-uh." Dewey answers.

"That's odd," Louie says as he turns to the other three boys. "Hey, I thought we were going to South America?"

The three boys unlatch there harness' as they go over to Louie as Dewey says, "We are."

"Yeah," Tyler says. "What's wrong?"

Louie points and says, "Well, look at the sun, the planes heading north."

Tyler looks at the sun for a second...then his eyes widen in shock as he gasps and says, "Your right, were going the wrong way!"

"Mr./Uncle Scrooge!" The four boys yelled in unison.

Scrooge who was also taking a nap, jolts awake from the boys' shout and says, "Sell all my soybean futures!"

"Wake up Uncle Scrooge, the planes going the wrong way to Ronguay!"

When he heard this from his nephews, Scrooge shakes away the rest of his sleepiness and glares while saying, "Twist me tardin," He grabs his cane, then quickly unlatches his harness and marches over to the door. "I'll see about this."

Scrooge tries to open the door so he can talk to the pilot, but the door wouldn't budge as he knocks on the door hard and says, "Hey you, let me in!"

"Try the intercom." Louie says.

When Scrooge presses the button on the intercom a voice says, _"Welcome to Ronguay Airlines, usually nonstop flying to Ronguay-"_

Scrooge whacks the intercom hard three times with his cane, when that didn't work he says to Louie as he joins the other three boys, "Stand aside!"

He backs up a bit, ready to charge through the door.

"1...2...3!" Scrooge charges, but a pig wakes up as it thought that he was coming for it, squeals as it ran away and knocks Scrooge's balance while dropping his cane as he hits the door head first, opening the door slightly.

"Oooh!" Tyler cringes while hissing.

The four boys went over to the downed Scrooge as Tyler says, "Is he okay?"

Dewey picks up Scrooge's arm while Louie answers for Tyler, "Yeah, but he's out for the count."

While the three boys went inside the cockpit to talk to the pilot, Tyler stayed behind as he picks up the still unconscious Scrooge by the arm along with his cane, he can hear him groan as Tyler places him at the wall while taking off his bag that he brought with him to the trip, moves Scrooge's head back slightly and places his bag behind his head while putting his cane beside him. He then unzips his black and grey jacket, revealing his white short-sleeved T-shirt, and covers Scrooge up in a makeshift blanket. The last thing he did, was take Scrooge's scrunched up top hat as he flicks it, making it unscrunch itself quickly, and places it back on top of Scrooge's head while patting his shoulder.

"Unplug it, unplug it!" Tyler hears from one of the boys.

"Huh? What the…"

There was light coming in from the cockpit, wondering what those three did, he was about to go in there and find out. But as he stood up...he yelps as he felt the plane lurch over while trying to keep his balance without falling to the floor. His fears were realized...the plane was starting to fall!

He goes inside the cockpit and yells at the three boys, "What did you guys do?!"

Tyler's eyes widened when he saw the pilot...it was nothing more but a cheap made robot with a pilot's cap on the top. It had a red barrel for a body with antennas on the sides, robotic eyes, speaker for a mouth, a drawn mustache, robotic limbs with clawed hands and wheels for feet.

"Well we-"

"Oh forget it," Tyler interrupts Dewey. "There's no time!"

Tyler runs to the seat, but first quickly unfastens the robot, then sits down.

"What are you doing?" Huey asks.

"I'm gonna try and fly this thing." Tyler looks around the room. "Isn't there a manual or something?"

"Will try the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook."

Tyler turns to the controls and thought, _Okay, let's see…_ He looks at the steering wheel, _Alright, I don't know about planes, but I do know this controls it._

He grabs onto the steering wheel, trying hard to control it, but it was starting to become difficult.

"Come on, come on!" Tyler tries to turn the wheel, but the plane was still descending at a dangerous angle, he looks over at the three boys and says, "Hurry up guys, I can't control it!"

"We're trying!" Louie says as he turns the pages of the guidebook. "Here it is, flying! How to fly a jet, a space shuttle, an aerostatic helium fill blimp, nothin' about an ordinary airplane!"

 _Well that's just great!_ Tyler thought.

Tyler grits his teeth, and with determination, he pulls on the steering wheel hard. He looks back over to them without losing his grip and says, "Don't just stand there guys, help me!"

Huey, Dewey, and Louie went over to Tyler as they too joined in by pulling on the steering wheel while all four of them grunted.

"Come on you piece of junk!" Tyler says. "Pull up! Pull up, darn you! Pull up!"

"Hold your shipment ponies lads!" They heard the voice of Scrooge as he finally regained conscious.

"Mr./Uncle Scrooge!" The four boys yelled in unison, glad to see him on his feet again.

Scrooge goes over to the four boys while holding onto Tyler's jacket on his left hand and carrying his cane on his right hand while having the strap of Tyler's bookbag on his right shoulder, places them on the floor and says to Tyler, "Easy with the controls lad!" The three boys move off of Tyler as Scrooge helps him by pulling on the steering wheel, but not as hard as Scrooge guides him. The plane was starting to right itself, just before they were reaching the water, the plane pulls up as they returned back into the air.

"Yay!" The three boys cheered for both Scrooge and Tyler.

"It's alright now lad," Scrooge says to Tyler as he places a comforting hand on his arm, "let go of the controls, I'll handle this."

Tyler nodded quickly as he lets go of the steering wheel, his hands were shaking from fear and adrenaline as he gets up and lets Scrooge take the wheel. He breathes a heavy sigh of relief while he felt Scrooge patted his shoulder, looking at him as Scrooge smiles at him and says, "You did good lad."

Tyler goes over to a wall and slides down until his bottom hits the floor.

"The controls look simple enough," Scrooge says. "I think I can get it to Ronguay."

Huey and Louie went over to Tyler, who has hugging his legs while Dewey went to look at the robot as Louie says, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Tyler nods as he looks at his hand that was still shaking. "A little."

"Hey," Dewey says, "look at this label."

The three other boys went over to Dewey, who was pointing at a label that was behind the robot. On the label, it was written "Flintheart Glomgold Co.".

"The robot was made by the Flintheart Glomgold company."

"Hmm?" Scrooge looks over to look at the robot, "Looks fishy."

Tyler sighs and thought, _I've got a bad feeling about this._

* * *

The flight travel took almost a couple of hours until they finally reached the country of Ronguay.

"Prepare for a rough landing boys," Scrooge says. "Were coming in ta Ronguay!"

The plane came down on a soccer field as the wheels landed on the ground while screeching, then crashes on a goal net as it finally came to a halt. When the door opens, they gaze out at the wonderful country of Ronguay, even Tyler was at awe since this was his first time coming here to South America. However…

"Look," Scrooge says, "the locals are coming to welcome us."

The locals were coming, but unfortunately...it was no welcoming party. They seemed to be frightened and in a hurry as they stampede towards the plane, but as they got there, they tossed the group along with a crate that they brought from Duckburg as they landed hard on the ground and took off with the plane.

"Nice laid back country." Louie says sarcastically.

"I'll say," Tyler says as he stands up while dusting his shirt and unzipped jacket, then picking up his bag and shouldering it. "What is wrong with these people?"

"C'mon," Scrooge says as he stood up and dusts himself as well while picking up a bag. "Let's go into town, gets some transportation, and find my treasure."

* * *

The town was in a complete uproar, everyone was leaving, they were running away from town and in sheer numbers. Tyler seemed to notice that the people were scared while running away. But the question was, from what exactly?

As the group made it into a shop while going inside, Huey says, "Everyone seems to be leaving the country. Wonder what's going on?"

"I don't know," Tyler says, "but they sure seemed to be in a hurry though."

Scrooge goes over to a sales clerk who had a sombrero on top of his black hair, thin black mustache, wore a tan colored collar short shirt, and brown pants, he was already packing up until Scrooge spoke, "Excuse me, my good man." The sales clerk turns his attention to Scrooge, "We need some transportation to-"

"No!" The sales clerk says with a Spanish accent, "All out, gone, Monsapis soon!"

Tyler had a confused look as he says, "'Monsapis', what the heck is that?"

Scrooge answers him while shrugging, "Must be some sort of local festival."

"I highly doubt that," Tyler crosses his arms. "If there was a festival, there should've been a lot of excitement."

Scrooge shrugs his shoulders again as he turns back to the sales clerk, "Uh, a horse, or a mule is-"

"All gone!" The sales clerk interrupted again. "Some rich and shady buddy bought the last mule, last ice cream cart, I go now!"

The sales clerk closes his suitcase, then walks away, but Scrooge jumps down as he grabbed ahold of the sales clerk's shirt while being dragged away as he says, "But there must be something we can use?"

The four boys went right in front of the sales clerk, but his eyes widen in shock and a gasp came as he sees Tyler as he says to him, "Sir, isn't there anything at all we can-"

"AAAAAHHHHH!" The sales clerk screamed as Tyler and the three boys jumped, he tosses his suitcase in the air as it opens up, piles of clothes came out as it lands on poor Scrooge's back along with the suitcase. He backs up, but loses his balance thanks to Scrooge as he rolls backwards then crashes on the shelves as bottles began breaking when they landed on the floor. The sales clerk points a shaky finger at Tyler and says in Spanish, _"Un monstruo, un monstruo!"_

Scrooge sits up while shaking away the clothes that was on him and looks at the boys, "What?"

"I think he's referring to him, Uncle Scrooge." Dewey says while pointing at Tyler.

"Me?" Tyler says.

Scrooge looks at the sales clerk, then at Tyler, and back at the sales clerk as a smile came, "Hmm?" He looks back at Tyler as he sees that smirk coming from Scrooge.

"Mr. Scrooge," Tyler says in a serious low tone voice while crossing his arms. "What are you thinking about?"

* * *

A llama with supplies strapped on its back was being pushed by Dewey and Louie, who were grunting and struggling to push the animal forward while Huey was carrying the ship and Tyler was walking and looking downwards at the ground with an angry scowl on his face.

"You see what a wee bit of persistence will do boys?" Scrooge says with a happy smirk while holding onto a compass.

Tyler looks up and glares while walking fast to catch up with Scrooge as he says to him, "'Persistence'! You made me scare the poor guy, he even kept calling me _monstruo_ for crying out loud! Haven't you at least considered my feelings for that, Mr. Scrooge McDuck?!"

"I agree with Tyler," Huey says as he joins them, "that was just mean putting him through this. He's not some _monstruo_...Whatever that means?"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about his feelings lad." Scrooge waves Huey off.

"Excuse me!" Tyler exclaims angrily, "What's that supposed to mean?!"

Scrooge faces Tyler and says to him, "Well, you said your human, right? Around here, nobody knows about that except me...and now the boys."

Tyler looks at Huey, who gives him a surprised look as he says to him, "A human, that's what you are?"

Tyler nods his head to him.

"Quackaroonie!" Huey exclaims, then says to the other two who were taking a break for the moment, "Did you hear that guys?"

"Yeah," Dewey says, "I never heard of such a thing."

"I doubt the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook has anything about human's." Louie says.

Huey looks back at Tyler, "And here I thought you were some kind of weird naked mole rat or something." Tyler gives Huey a confused look, "Uh, no offense."

"None taken, I guess." Tyler shrugs.

"You see," Scrooge says, "that's the reason. Nobody knows what you are, and since your appearance is a bit, um...unusual. It gives me an advantage to use you in any way I want...my little _monstruo_."

As Scrooge turns around, walks away while chuckling and having that smirk on his face, Tyler was glaring, his fists were clenched tightly, his face turned slightly red in anger, but took a deep breath as he looks at the three boys while still having his angry look as he mutters to them, "Your uncle...Is _so_ going to pay for this."

"Come along now lads," Scrooge says, "we still have a long way to go."

Tyler walks away from them while the boys were looking at one another, worried that their new friends' anger might take it too far. However...what they didn't know, was Tyler forming a plan of revenge against Scrooge while having a smirk of his own. He didn't like being used, but Scrooge used him not only once for his little bet against Flintheart, but twice as he used him again as a scare tactic against that poor Spanish man. That not only gave him a bad reputation, but his feelings were hurt because of Scrooge. But what goes around, comes around.

While they were still walking, Tyler tiptoes over to Scrooge, but Huey was wondering what he was doing so he asked while whispering, "Hey, what are you-"

"Shhh!" Tyler shushes Huey while using a single finger.

Tyler slowly reaches down...and with a _ping_ , plucks out a feather from Scrooge's tail feathers.

"Ah!" Scrooge jumps while clutching his tail feathers. He turns around to find out who did that while massaging his rear, unaware that Tyler was staying behind him as he reaches out then plucks another feather from Scrooge's face, grunting slightly as he rubbed the side of his face. He then takes his top hat and plucks another feather from Scrooge's head, making him grunt in pain again as he clutches his head.

"Thank you." Tyler says as he takes the spectacles from Scrooge.

Scrooge looks at Tyler as he sees him wearing his own top hat on top of his head, his spectacles where over Tyler's nose, and he had his own feathers at the back of his jeans. He then talks in a mock Scottish accent, "Hiya lads, I'm Scrooge McDuck, let me quack yer a song!"

He flaps his arms while quacking a catchy song "I'm stupid, very, very, stupid" as he goes over and pokes Scrooge's chest a few times then flicks his beak, making him groan "Ooo!" as he clutches his beak and shakes his head.

Tyler kept on quacking while shaking his makeshift tail feathers, making Scrooge glare at him for this little insult. But the three boys thought this was funny as they giggled at Tyler's silliness

Having enough of this little insult coming from Tyler, he marches over to him while placing the compass inside his suit, hangs his cane on his left arm, and takes the feathers first, then snatches his top hat while saying as Tyler ceased his quacking, "Give me that!" He places his top hat back on his head as he waves the feathers that Tyler plucked from him, " _Never_ , pluck a man's feathers boy."

Tyler turns around, having his spectacles in his mouth like a makeshift tongue as he shakes his head and places his thumbs on the sides of his head while wiggling his four fingers.

"Oh, ha, ha, ha, _very_ funny boy." Scrooge says sarcastically, clearly not amused as he sighs, "That is not to be chewed with, now give it back."

"Uh-uh," Tyler nods while saying with his mouth full, "Way witty wease."

Scrooge sighs again while trying to hold back his anger as he says, "Tyler, I'm in no mood to be playing with your ever-so-amusing little games now would you...PRETTY PLEASE GIVE IT BACK!"

After Scrooge said those last words, Tyler spits out the spectacles as spittle came at Scrooge while shutting his eyes and his own spectacles hits his forehead as it falls to the ground.

When Scrooge opens his eyes, Tyler was pointing and giggling at him, he glares at Tyler and says, "Human spit, eh?" He wipes his face with his arm, then picks up his spectacles while cleaning it off by using the end of his suit and finishes by sarcastically saying, "How very amusing." Putting his spectacles back on top of his beak, he raises his head high and "hmmp" while walking away.

Tyler giggles a little while muttering, "Oh, we're not through yet you old codfish."

Scrooge turns around sharply as he could've sworn he heard Tyler say something. He glares at him and says, "What did you say?"

"Oh nothing." Tyler says cheeky while smiling smugly and waving at Scrooge with his four fingers.

Scrooge walks away while bringing out his compass once again.

When they finally made it to their destination, they were at the cliff as Scrooge says, "According to your calculations and this compass, were there."

What they were gazing at...was nothing more but miles of sand, rock, and cactuses that dotted the landscape.

"But this is all sand, Uncle Scrooge." Huey says, "How can a ship be sunk in a desert? So where's the water?"

Scrooge chuckles and says, "Maybe this is just the beach."

Tyler nods his head while cocking an eyebrow and thought, _That old codfish needs to know the difference between a desert and a beach._

The three boys were downfallen, thinking that they let Scrooge down...even there friend Tyler, who they had hoped by taking him on this adventure, he'll find the treasure for their uncle and pay-off his debt. So with sad looks on their faces while Dewey and Louie had there arms behind their backs, Huey says to his uncle, "Sorry Uncle Scrooge, we blew it."

"Nonsense!" Scrooge says, "Real treasure hunters don't quit searching."

Tyler was surprised, Scrooge was determined to find the treasure. He can't say he blames him though. He too was also determined to find that treasure, pay-off his debt to Scrooge, and help him win that bet.

"Let's look at that map again Huey." Huey goes over to his uncle and hands him the ship, Scrooge points at the anchor hole and says, "Look here lads."

Tyler squints his eyes at what Scrooge was pointing at while the three other boys look at it as well.

"Hey, that anchor hole looks like a compass point."

Tyler looks at it hard, and realizes that it must be similar to that of cardinal points from a map back in his world. Immediately, he knew the answer.

"The ship is pointing north, which means we go straight."

Scrooge looks at Tyler in surprise, then looks back at the compass point and says, "That's...actually right."

The boys were also surprised when Tyler solved it so quickly as Dewey says, "Wow, not bad."

Tyler smiles with pride as he nods.

"Now, as Tyler says," Scrooge says as he points straight ahead, "if it's north, than I guess we go in this direction."

Tyler notices a cauldron with a metal spoon inside it, since Scrooge was carrying his cane...an idea formed in his head.

"Well then, what the heck are we waiting for?" Tyler says as he takes Scrooge's hat, making him cry out "Hey!" as he sharply turns around while glaring at Tyler...but got a big surprise as a cauldron was placed on his whole head.

 **CRASH!** Tyler swings the metal spoon and hits the cauldron hard, making the three boys wince as Scrooge was shaking all over the place, dropping both his cane and the wooden boat in the process. He takes it off of Scrooge's head and hangs the cauldron on his neck, but when Scrooge came too by shaking his head, clearing away the dizziness and the loud noise that was ringing in his head, Tyler shoves his top hat so hard...it became stuck to Scrooge's head as he tries to pull it out.

While his voice was muffled, Tyler took his cane off the ground and picks up the wooden ship while tossing it to Huey. As Scrooge continues to struggle to pull off his own hat, Tyler goes behind him while saying, "Let's get those tail feathers in gear while I do the military music."

Tyler beats the sides of the cauldron like a drum while using both Scrooge's cane and the metal spoon as drumsticks while saying, "Hup, two…" He kick Scrooge's behind, a sound of _boamp_ came as he clutches it for a second, then went back to trying to pull off his hat as the sound of "three!" was heard from Tyler.

"Hup, two...three! Hup, two...three! Hup, two...three!" He kept repeating those words while kicking Scrooge's rear as the three boys followed.

However, they were looking at one another as Huey says, "Y'know guys, don't you think Tyler's taking it a little too far?"

"I don't think so." Louie says as Dewey shrugs his shoulders.

"Well, in case if he does, let's try to convince him before things get worse."

The three triplets nodded in agreement.

Meanwhile down below, someone was sawing off a sign that had a skull with crossbones on it. After it was completely sawed off, the sign fell to the ground, but began to sink as it was completely submerged. An ice cream cart was being carried off as a sound of laughter was heard.

* * *

For the past thirty minutes, things were starting to get worse.

The first thing that happened to poor Scrooge was after Tyler kicked him in the rear one last time, knocking him down on his front. Standing back up while turning to face Tyler, and with one last tug of his hat, he managed to get his beak out with a _pop_ as he yells at Tyler while he still continued to beat on the cauldron with a metal spoon and his cane, "WILL YOU KNOCK IT OFF!"

Tyler smiles and says, "Knock it off, okay."

Tyler uses Scrooge's cane and swings, making it whoosh as Scrooge quickly backs away while managing to pull his hat up with another _pop_ and says to him while glaring his eyes, "That's not what I mean you-"

 _Poink_. Scrooge felt something sharp pierce his rear, his eyes widen as he jumps while clutching his rear and shouts, "YOW!"

The three boys winced when there uncle landed back on the ground. For you see, Tyler lead Scrooge to a cactus, and when he was close, that's when Tyler finished one of his punishments to Scrooge. He goes over to Scrooge while he massages and tries to pluck some needles off of his rear. Tyler uses his cane as he bends Scrooge's beak downwards, making him look at him as he says to him, "You really need to watch your _behind_ and…" Tyler flicks the cane, making Scrooge's beak wobble while knocking off his spectacles as Tyler finishes saying, "keep your beak straight forward."

Scrooge grabs his beak to make it stop wobbling, he picks up his spectacles, but Tyler tosses his cane towards his face, making him groan "Ooo!" while covering his face. He looks up as Tyler walks away while chuckling, but Scrooge growls while his face turned beat red.

The second thing that happened was when Tyler was walking behind Scrooge, who had an angry look on his face, when he got next to him, he reaches out his arm and taps Scrooges right shoulder. He looks behind to find out who that was, but Tyler takes Scrooges top hat once again and makes a run for it as Scrooge shouts, "Hey!"

Tyler kept on running around the llama with Scrooge saying, "Give that back you!"

"You have to catch me first you old codfish!"

"Why you!"

The three boys got out of the way as Tyler slide underneath the llama, making it move it's heels in fright. As the boys tried to calm it down, Scrooge goes around the llama again and looks for Tyler. However, he manages to find his hat over a rock, probably where Tyler was hiding as he tiptoes quietly over to him, and when he got close, he jumps over while getting his hat and hopefully Tyler while saying, "Gotcha!"

There was a _crunch_ sound as Scrooge landed on something, then…

"YOWOOOOOH!" Scrooge jumps in the air while clutching his rear once again, but this time his whole body was filled with cactus needles as the three boys winced while they managed to calm the llama down.

Tyler appears from the rock he hid from while laughing and slapping his knee as he successfully led Scrooge into a patch of cactus'.

Scrooge crawls out of the patch while muttering painfully, "Ow...oh...ee...ah...oh."

He looks up as Tyler smirks at him, then bends down and says, "You know Scrooge," He plucks a needle off of Scrooge with a _ping_ as he grunts in pain, "You look like a pin cushion."

He stood up and walks away laughing while Scrooge growls as his face turned beat red.

The last thing that happened, after Scrooge managed to pluck and dust the needles off of himself, Tyler took out a piece of gum that he brought from his world out of his bag. Then he tiptoes behind Scrooge and slowly reaches his hands towards the sides while wiggling his fingers.

Scrooge begin to snort...then bursts out laughing as Tyler was tickling him.

"Ahahaha...hooheehee...stop that lad...ooohahahaha...I mean it!" Scrooge was down on the ground was laughing from Tyler's tickling. He then moves Scrooge's top hat off his head while using his other hand to continue his tickling, then blows a bubble from his mouth, and with _pop_ , the gum was all over his head as Scrooge ceased his laughing and Tyler shoves the hat on Scrooge's head.

Scrooge looks at him and glares as Tyler says to him with a smug look, "You know, you and your hat," He quickly grabs his beak and shakes it, knocking off Scrooge's spectacles, "are really _stuck_ together."

He gets up and walks away laughing while Scrooge picks up his spectacles, places them back on his beak, takes his top hat off, and sees gum on the ridges of his hat while feeling his head and grabbing some of the sticky substance. He growls while his face turns beat red, but changed to a disgusted look as the llama licked his head, tasting Tyler's gum.

After the incident came to an end, with Scrooge getting all the gum off his hat and head, the traveling group kept going as the burning sun was shining down on them. Tyler decided to rest his gut from laughing at Scrooge's misfortunes, thanks to his little plans, but after that, he'll keep going until he decided that Scrooge had enough.

When they finally came to a stopping point, Huey and Dewey collapsed on the ground while Louie sat down.

"Finally!" Louie says as Huey was drinking water from the canteen, "Don't hog it all!"

"Here." Tyler says while handing Louie his sports bottle that he had right next to his bookbag. His coat was off as the heat was getting to him and he was breaking out in sweat as his coat was tied around his waist by the sleeves.

"Thanks." Louie says as he takes the sports bottle from Tyler.

"Don't mention it."

While Louie was drinking out of Tyler's sports bottle, he notices him picking up two rocks, then takes his bag off while placing it on the ground and unzips it.

"What are you doing?" Louie asks.

Tyler didn't answer as he pulls out his slingshot, another defensive item that he brought from his world besides the taser and pepper spray. He then puts one of the rocks on the leather pouch while standing up, drawing it back until it touched his cheek.

"First one at the rear, then the other at the beak if I'm lucky." He muttered.

The three boys gasped at what he was doing and realized that he was starting to take it too far.

"Oh no!" They said unison as they jumped up quickly, dropping both the canteen and Tyler's sports bottle as they jumped on Tyler, but were too late as Tyler launched the rock, and luckily for them, it sailed towards Scrooges top hat and knocks it off, making him clutch his head as he turns around and glares, but sees the three boys and Tyler wrestle on the ground.

Picking up his top hat, he goes over to them and says, "What are you doing?"

The three boys and Tyler stopped wrestling with each other, with Huey holding on to Tyler's neck from behind his back as he sat up, Tyler held onto Dewey with his left arm while it was wrapped around his waist, and Louie was on Tyler's lap.

"Oh nothing," Tyler says as he tickles Dewey, making him laugh as Tyler lets go of him and uses his other hand to continue tickling him, then uses his right hand to reach over and tickle Huey, making him laugh as he lets go of Tyler and drops to the ground, Louie was about to jump off and get away, but Tyler grabs him and puts him in a headlock, takes Louie's hat off and noogies him not too hard, he didn't know how animal kids can take it, especially little ducks, "Just fooling around with the little guys."

Scrooge squints his eyes at him as Tyler gives him a toothy grin.

He knew that Tyler was up to something, but decided to let this one go as his nephews stopped him before he tried to do anything clever. So with nothing else to say, he turns around and walks away.

As he left, he stops nooging Louie as he puts the hat back on his head and places him on the ground. The other two join him as Louie fixes his ruffled feathered head and puts his green cap back on as Tyler says to them, "Alright guys, what's the big idea?"

"Tyler," Huey says while crossing his arms, "you've been messing with our Uncle Scrooge for an hour now, can't you give it a rest."

"Hmph," Tyler says while crossing his arms and raising his head high. "Why should I? Your uncle was the one who started this, so I'm going to finish it until I hear an apology from him. Besides, my feelings were hurt and if you were in my shoes, you'll probably do the same thing."

They couldn't deny that Tyler had a point, if there uncle did hurt their feelings a little, they'll probably play a prank on him just to teach him a lesson. But, the way Tyler did it when he was pranking on there uncle was a little odd. The first prank when he pluck some feathers off of there uncle and speaking in a mock Scottish accent was a little funny, but the rest of the pranks were a bit hurtful. It was strange for their human friend to have an odd sense of humor.

Louie sighs and says, "Look, we understand how you feel, but can't you at least stop for a moment and let us talk to Uncle Scrooge."

"Yeah," Dewey says, "when we get the chance, we'll try to talk some sense into him. That's _if_ you'll stop pranking Uncle Scrooge, do that and we'll owe you anything in return."

Tyler looks at them with a confused look and says, "Wait a second? You guys already owed me."

Huey smiles while giggling and says to him, "Well, not quite. You did save us," He brings two fingers, "twice in a row, so we owe you two things which the first one we already did and we can owe you the second thing in anyway you like."

Tyler had a smirk on his face and was about to say something, but Dewey interrupted him by saying, "Which doesn't include us pranking our uncle."

Tyler grunted, then sighs while rubbing the back of his head and says, "Well, I don't know guys."

"C'mon Tyler, just do this for us." Huey says.

"Please." The three boys said in unison.

Tyler sighs while nodding his head with a smile on his face then says, "Oh alright, I'll do this for your sake guys." He raises a single finger and continued, "But know this, if your uncle crosses the line with me, I won't stop until he gets down on his knees and begs for forgiveness. Is that a deal?"

Tyler brings out his hand as they said in unison while they each shook his hand, "Deal."

"Alrighty then, there is one thing you guys can help me with."

"What is it?" They said in unison.

"Well…" Tyler places a finger under his chin, "There's something that's been bugging me." The three boys nodded at Tyler, "Can you guys figure out what Monsapis is? I mean, it should be in that book you guys carry and it should at least tell us why those people were acting so crazy."

Dewey places a finger under his beak and says, "Y'know, Tyler does have a point. I am curious to know what Monsapis is."

"Me too." Louie says.

"Me three." Huey says.

"Well there you go guys," Tyler says as he stands back up and picks up his slingshot, "While you figure out what Monsapis is, I'll be waiting right next to the llama."

As he makes his way over to the llama while placing his slingshot back in his bag and zipping it up, Huey was wondering as he asks, "By the way Tyler, how come you still got some energy left?"

"Yeah," Dewey says as he too was wondering about something, "what about you Uncle Scrooge, aren't you tired?"

Scrooge was over by the crate as it was opened and he was digging through it, "Ack, I never get tired when I'm hunting for gold." He pulls out a pair of swimming goggles, "A lot of good this stuff will do me in the desert."

"It's probably useless Mr. Scrooge," Tyler says as he stood next to the llama, "We shouldn't bother trying to bring it anyways."

"Hmph," Scrooge says while turning his head away from him and mutters, "Like you know."

He puts the goggles back inside the crate and shuts it, but turns to look as he hears the sound of fright coming from the llama with Tyler shouting, "Whoa easy! Easy there!"

Tyler and Huey were trying to calm the llama down while Dewey was holding onto the rope and says, "How do you say 'Cool your jets' in Spanish?"

"Don't know," Louie says as he was reading the Junior Woodchucks Guidebook, "but here's Monsapi...Oh no!"

"What," Tyler says as he goes over to Louie after he, Huey and Dewey managed to calm down the llama, "What's wrong?"

"You were right about one thing Tyler," Louie says, "the Monsapis aren't a festival."

"Well what are they?" Tyler and Scrooge said in unison as they look at each other, then glared as they "hmmp" at one another while turning their heads away from one another.

Louie sighs then nods at them as he continued to explain, "There torrential rain, horrendous downpours that come once every hundred years."

Tyler gasps as he managed to put the pieces together. "That would explain why the townspeople were acting so crazy, it's because the Monsapis were coming which is today. So what happens next?"

"They flood the whole desert," Louie continued to read, "and what's worse…" Louie looks up, but then gasps as he shouts, "Uncle Scrooge, your in quicksand!"

Tyler looks ahead, then gasps as he sees Scrooge, who was starting to sink along with the crate.

"Oh good, I thought I was getting weak." Scrooge says as he tried to push the crate, but realizes too late as he was sinking by his waist while shouting, "Quicksand!"

Tyler ran over to the llama while Huey says, "Hang on! Louie, check the Junior Woodchuck Guidebook!"

Louie flips over some pages of the book, "Quills, quiknife, quilting."

"Guys!" Tyler shouts at them as they turn around and see him with some rope, "Forget the book and help me with the rope!"

"Oh yeah." Louie says as he drops the book and the three boys went to help Tyler with the rope.

"Quick, hurry!" Tyler shouts as they went towards him to help, but by the time they turned around...they were too late...

Scrooge was completely sunk and all what was left was his top hat.

"Mr./Uncle Scrooge!"

Tyler ties the rope around his waist while Huey says, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going after him."

"Are you crazy!" Louie exclaims. "You'll never make it, you'll sink!"

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"Wait guys, look." Dewey says while pointing straight ahead.

They look ahead as they see Scrooge's top hat move towards them.

"Huh?"

"What the…"

As it got closer to dry land, Scrooge's head pops up, then the rest of his body came as he was wearing the scuba gear while holding onto a sign that had a skull with crossbones on it. The three boys went towards there uncle while Tyler unties the rope off his waist as Louie says, "Uncle Scrooge, your safe!"

Scrooge dusts some of the wet sand off of his suit and says, "I knew this underwater gear would come in handy."

While taking off his gear, Huey says, "Heh, nothin' can keep Uncle Scrooge down."

As he took off his swim fins and left them next to the pile of swim gear, Dewey hugs his uncle while Scrooge says, "That's why I always come out on top."

Tyler makes his way over to them after he managed to untie the rope off of his waist, he had a surprised expression as Scrooge looks at him and says while giggling, "And you said that it was completely use-Whoa!"

Scrooge didn't say another word as Tyler picks him up and hugs him while spinning around and saying as Scrooge was holding onto Tyler's neck, "Oh I'm so glad your okay!" He stops spinning as he looks at Scrooge and continues to say, "I'm really glad that your…" He stops mid-sentence as Scrooge glares at him with Tyler glaring at him back, reminding each other what they did to one another.

Tyler unceremoniously drops Scrooge, making him "oof" as he lands on his rear and they crossed their arms while turning their heads and "hmmp" at one another.

Huey, Dewey, and Louie groaned while nodding their heads and covering their eyes with a single hand…

But now, enough was enough.

Huey was the first to say as he says, "Guys, this is really getting ridiculous."

"Yeah," Dewey says, "you guys have been at each other's throats for almost an hour now."

"Well, he started it!" Scrooge and Tyler said in unison while pointing at one another, then looked at each other and glared while again saying in unison, "I did not, you did!"

"Guys!" Louie says while sighing as Scrooge and Tyler looked at the three boys, "Uncle Scrooge, it's bad enough that you put Tyler under debt for some stupid window, and he's literally trying to pay-off his debt by finding the treasure for you, but you've been mean, unfair for him, and you've hurt his feelings."

"Yeah!" Huey says while crossing his arms and glares, "It's bad enough that he's in a bad mood, but still," He looks at Tyler, "Tyler, sure our uncle is a bit of a...scrooge, but if try to talk to him and let him understand, he's really not a bad person, but try not to do things your way and if you can't talk to Uncle Scrooge, then let us help you, we're your friends."

"That's right!" Dewey says, "This is really no time to argue, we need to work together if we're going to find the treasure."

Scrooge and Tyler sighed, then looked at one another as Scrooge says, "You know...the boys are right, I have been a bit unfair and should've been considerate of your feelings."

"Yeah," Tyler says rubbing the back of his head, "I guess I kind of went a little far with the pranks, most of which you did deserve for hurting my feelings, but I should've just let my friends talk to you and not let my temper get the best of me. So how about we just call it even."

"Aye," Scrooge nods, "the boys are also right about another thing, this isn't the time to argue. So like you said, let's call it even." He reaches out his hand to Tyler. "Truce?"

Tyler smiles, nods while shaking his hand and says, "Yeah."

Scrooge stands back up as Tyler says, "So what happened, how did you end in quicksand?"

"Simple," Scrooge raises the sign, showing the four boys, "it's sabotage is what's happened. Someone's trying to beat us to the gold."

"But that's impossible," Huey says. "We've got the only map."

"Wait a second guys," Tyler says, "think about it for a moment. The robot on the plane, that Spanish guy telling us about 'a rich and shady buddy', and now the sabotaging. Don't you think someone is either trying to stop us or follow us?"

"But that can't be," Huey says, "were like miles away, there's no way someone could be following us."

"I don't know," Tyler nods, "but I got a weird feeling that someone's out there following us." He looks to Scrooge, "Don't you think so, Mr. Scrooge?"

"Aye," Scrooge nods, "in fact I too have the same feeling." His eyes look both directions, "We may or may not be alone out here."

In fact, both Tyler and Scrooge were right. Someone was following them as someone was watching them through binoculars as a Scottish voice says, "Er, duck pajamas, he's escaped!"

* * *

The clouds were starting to turn grey, the heat from the hot sun was cooling them down, but when Tyler saw those clouds, he immediately put his jacket back on when the storm finally hits.

When they continued on their journey to find the treasure, all seemed quiet...until.

 **KER-KERISH!** Lightning struck from the sky as a light rain began to fall. The llama screamed in fear after hearing the loud sound of thunder, then makes a run for it. Tyler, who was holding onto the rope with the three boys was jerked forward as he lands on the ground on his front.

He lifts his head while pointing and shouting, "Oh no, there he goes!"

"Catch him!" Louie shouts, "He's got our supplies!"

"I'll head him off!" Scrooge says as they chased the llama with Tyler getting up quickly and joins them.

The four boys try to make the llama go in a different direction by shouting different things at it. The tactic worked as it went to a different direction with Louie shouting to his uncle, "He's coming your way, Uncle Scrooge!"

With the llama coming to Scrooge, he starts to count, "1...2...3!" He jumps on the llama's back as it starts bucking, trying to get him off as Scrooge shouts, "YEEHAW!"

The four boys stop to watch as Scrooge holds onto the llama's neck while saying, "This is how we used to do it on my cattle ranch in Wyoming!"

"Woohoo!" Tyler cheered.

"Ride'em llama boy!" Huey cheers as well.

The llama managed to buck him off as he was tossed into the air with Tyler saying, "Don't worry, I got you!" He successfully catches Scrooge, making them both "oof" as Tyler lost his balance and falls on his back.

The llama runs away again, knocking off all the supplies from it's back here and there on the ground.

"You okay, Mr. Scrooge?" Tyler asks as they sit up.

"Aye, thanks for the catch."

"Don't mention it." Tyler pats Scrooge's shoulder.

They went over to the scattered supplies as Tyler sighs and says, "Man, what a mess."

"C'mon," Scrooge says, "lets salvage what we can use and let's be on our way."

The group managed to gather some supplies they could use and put them into each bag while Tyler puts some supplies that were useful into his bag.

The sound of lightning was heard as Tyler looks up and sees the clouds change from grey to dark and light rain began to pick up as he said, "Aw man, not now!" He stands back up and zips his jacket while bringing his hood up.

"Did anyone bring an umbrella?" Tyler asks.

"Uh-uh," Huey answers, "do you have one in that bag of yours?"

"No," Tyler nodded.

"Don't worry lads," Scrooge says, "leave that to me, I'll be right back."

As the four boys were left alone, Tyler looks at them with a confused look as Huey, Dewey, and Louie shrugged their shoulders at him.

While waiting for Scrooge for nearly a minute and getting drenched in the rain, Scrooge came back with a stick tied to four large leaves as he says to them, "Well, what are you waiting for lads? Get under here and stay dry, and let's get moving."

The four boys didn't have to be told twice as they all went under Scrooge's makeshift umbrella as they once again continued on their journey. "I learned how to make these while hunting uranium in Bonyo." Scrooge explains to the boys while wondering what this makeshift umbrella that he made, "It's called a Malaysian umbrella."

* * *

As the four travelers continued on there search to find the treasure, the rain kept pouring while thunder and lightning kept strucking the sky as the group kept dry underneath Scrooge's makeshift umbrella.

The group came to a complete stop as they gazed around mountains of rocks and pillars.

"Oh no, a dead end!" Scrooge says, "No one can sail a ship uphill, I've been foolin' myself!"

Scrooge gave a downcasted look as he hands the makeshift umbrella to Huey and walks over to a rock then sits down while placing his head in his hands.

"You can't give up, Uncle Scrooge." Huey says, "Maybe if we searched one of these mountains."

"Which one?" Scrooge says.

"The map will say-"

"We've been over it a million times," Scrooge interrupts Louie while nodding, "I'm finished!"

"You mean your going to give up, just like that!" Tyler says.

"Yeah," Dewey says, "how can you just-"

"You don't understand and neither do you Tyler," Scrooge says, "My whole life I've worked and sweated to stay one-step ahead of wolves like Glomgold." The boys looked at one another as Scrooge continued, "Deep in my bones, I guess I've always feared that one day I'd lose my touch and the wolves will get the better of me...And now that day has finally come."

Tyler glares at Scrooge as he marches over to him then picks him up by his coat, making him "oof" as his legs were dangling and his eyes were staring at Tyler's as he says to Scrooge, "Listen here you old codfish! I didn't drag my butt for the last two weeks, just so you could give up on searching! Will search every nick and cranny of this place, and will even swim the flood if we have too, but I'm not gonna give up until we find that treasure and neither should you!"

"Tyler's right!" Louie says, "Real treasure hunters don't quit searching."

The two boys nodded in agreement while Louie goes over to them and shows his uncle the boat that he now held while pointing at something then saying, "I mean...well look. Why's this man upside down, huh? Maybe that's a clue."

He holds the boat upside down...then Scrooges eyes widened as he says, "Wait!" He looks at Tyler and also says, "Tyler, put me down!"

Tyler puts him down as he takes the boat from Louie, lifts it up and says, "Louie, your right, they match! Why else would they use a boat for a map?"

Tyler looks ahead as he points while squinting his eyes and says, "Hey guys, I think I see something straight ahead."

Dewey gasps as he follows to where Tyler was pointing and says while he too was pointing ahead, "There's a cave in that's looks big enough for-"

"A ship!" Scrooge finished for Dewey.

Scrooge tosses away the wooden ship and makes a run toward the rock that looks like the shape of an upside down ship with a cave while saying in an excitable tone, "Follow me!"

Huey tosses away there makeshift umbrella as he, his two brothers and Tyler all ran with Scrooge to get inside the cave and get there gold as the fours boys said in there own excitement.

"Gold! Lots of gold!"

"Studs of gold!"

"Tons of gold!"

"I'll finally pay-off my debt with that gold, woohoo!"

While they got close to the entrance of the cave, Scrooge waves to them while yelling, "C'mon!"

But as they entered the cave...the place was empty, much to the disappointment of Scrooge as he gasps, "It's empty!"

Scrooge starts to faint as he falls over, but Tyler catches him before he hits the ground. He carries him, then lays him down on his stomach as he nods at Scrooge. He looks as he sees a darkened tunnel, then gets out his bag and unzips it while digging through and pulling out his flashlight. Turning it on, he makes his way until he sees another part of the cave as he turns around and says to the three boys, "Hey guys, there's a tunnel up ahead."

The three boys went over to Tyler as they too see a tunnel.

"Hey, your right." Huey says, "Maybe that's where the gold is."

"Maybe," Tyler says while shrugging his shoulders, then turns off his flashlight and puts it back into his bag, "but let's settle in and get some rest."

The three boys nodded with Tyler in agreement as they began to set up a fire by getting the wood from the supplies that they brought, but had to dig it out as pots and pans were left here and there. After managing to set up the wood, Tyler did the honors by lighting a match that he had from a small box of matches that he rummaged, then lights the wood as it came out with a small patch of fire.

As all four of the boys sat down, with the small fire being there only light, Tyler yawns as he places his bag by the wall as he lays on it like a pillow then says with a tired voice, "You know guys, I haven't told why I had a lot of energy and why I haven't gotten tired until now."

"Oh yeah," Dewey says as he remembers the question that Huey once asked him, "you never did tell us why you still had some energy left. So how did you have some energy left?"

Tyler yawns again the answers, "It's the thrill of adventure."

The three boys looked at one another from Tyler's answer, then Louie says, "Wow, you must really love adventure, don'tcha?" Tyler didn't answer him. "Tyler...Tyler."

Tyler started to snore as sleep finally overcame him.

The three boys had a smile on there faces, but then begins to fade as they hear their uncle mumbling some words they couldn't hear. They turn their attention towards him as they only hear the words from there uncle while he slightly hits the floor with only one fist three times, "Failure...lost the Midas touch."

Scrooge turns to the side while still sleeping as Dewey says, "Ahhh, poor Uncle Scrooge, we can't let him give up," Huey and Louie nodded in agreement, "Will search some more in the mornin'."

"Right," Louie agreed, "now let's get some rest."

Huey picks up a pan and says, "Anyone got some string?"

* * *

Everything was quiet with the flames being there only light. Outside, the storm was still raging on while Scrooge was asleep along with the boys, who were gathered around Tyler with Huey sleeping on his left side with Tyler's left arm wrapped around him, Dewey who was sleeping on the other side also had Tyler's right arm wrapped around him, and Louie was sleeping on Tyler's legs, all of them snoring while resting their tired bodies.

However, light was coming from the entrance of the cave, two figures were silhouetted by the darkness. As they got closer, a voice says in a Scottish accent, "There they are," The light was shining at the four boys, "Sound asleep."

"Good," A voice says in a Spanish accent with a raspy old voice, "We've got them now, and then…" He wheezed as the two figures stepped out of the shadows…

It was none other than Flintheart Glomgold and standing next to him was an old dog with a brown mustache who had that same brown trenchcoat and hat.

"The gold." The Spanish dog says.

Tyler snorted as he raised a hand towards his face, Flintheart gasps as he thought that he and the Spanish dog were going to get caught by him, but instead they were surprised as Tyler says in a tired voice as he yawned, "Mom, turn off the light, it's the weekend."

Tyler's arm fell back onto Dewey as he went back to sleep and started snoring.

Flintheart sighed in relief as he placed a hand on his chest. He had a smirk on his face as he chuckled, "What a remarkable creature."

"Forget him, _senor_ ," The Spanish dog says, "he's of no importance." However, a thought crossed his mind as he asked, "But, one question, who is this _el fenomeno_?"

Flintheart shrugged his shoulders, clearly having no idea who Tyler is, but he answers with a smile, "Don't know, don't care, but he'll be mine when this is over, and that boy is going to make me a fortune."

The Spanish dog had no idea why this...unusual creature would be that important to him, but he paid it no heed.

Flintheart shines his light onto Scrooge then says, "There's Scrooge McDuck. But where's the boat?"

" _Senor_ ," The Spanish dog says, "I told you, the boat's not here."

Flintheart looks at him, that wasn't the boat he was talking about, he was talking about the little wooden boat that he thought that Scrooge had. "How would you know? Now just be quiet."

Flintheart and the Spanish dog walked while quietly trying to pass the group. However, what either of them didn't notice, was a bunch of pots, pans, and utensils that were linked together by a piece of rope, and when Flintheart's webbed foot got caught by the rope...pots, pans and utensils began to rattle and create a bunch of noise.

Tyler was the first to be jolted awake while yelping. Huey, Dewey, and Louie also woke up beside him as Dewey points ahead and shouts, "Our Junior Woodchuck alarm!"

Flintheart and the Spanish dog ran towards the tunnel, dragging the pots, pans, and utensils that were still tied by the rope inside the tunnel with them as Flintheart says to the Spanish dog, "Quick, in here!"

While the boys watched the two figures, Tyler could've swore he saw a familiar face when they entered the tunnel.

Scrooge was also jolted awake from the loud noise as he shouts, "Robbers, thieves, politicians!"

All four got up quickly as Scrooge grabs a piece of wood, using it as a torch as he says, "C'mon boys!"

They all ran inside the tunnel, unaware that Flintheart and the Spanish dog were ahead of them. But as they kept on running, Tyler notices the pots, pans, and utensils that were left in a pile beside the wall and two pathways as he says, "Which way!"

"That way!" Scrooge says as he led the boys to the right tunnel pathway.

As they kept on running, they began to hear coughing and wheezing as they came face to face with Flintheart and the Spanish dog.

"Scrooge!" Flintheart says.

"Glomgold!" Scrooge says.

"Trailer!" Flintheart says to Tyler.

"It's Tyler!" He yelled at Flintheart.

"The _senor's_ and _el fenomeno_!"

Tyler looks at the Spanish dog, who had his hat off as his face was revealed. His face was wrinkled while having moles on his face and head.

"Excuse me!" Tyler says while glaring at the Spanish dog.

"The guy!" The triplets said in unison, clearly recognizing him.

"Will do lunch sometime!" Flintheart says as he took the Spanish dog by the arm and led him into the tunnel.

Scrooge had an angry look on his face as he waved a fist into the air and shouted, "Great, I'll feed you a knuckle sandwich!"

The group gave chase, going deeper into the tunnel, but came to a stop as they lost both Flintheart and the Spanish dog.

"Argh, where'd he go!" Scrooge says.

"Oh, Scroogie!" Flintheart yelled as the group looked above them. Flintheart was at a hole on the top of the tunnel as he says to Scrooge, "Nice try Mr. Second Best!"

He blocks the hole with the rock as Tyler grunts and says, "I'm really starting to hate that guy."

"We've got to find another exit!" Scrooge says.

"For more than one reason." Dewey says.

"Why, what's wrong?" Tyler asked.

"Look," Dewey points at the ground, "The water's rising!"

Tyler gasped while Scrooge looked at the ground and saw the reflection of the torch he still had, the water was undoubtedly rising, due to the intense rain that was happening from outside as it was gathering inside from where they were.

"We're trapped!" Huey says.

"Like rats in a goldfish bowl!" Louie says while clutching his head.

"C'mon," Scrooge says while motioning with his torch, "were not waterlogged yet."

Scrooge lead the four boys to another part of the cave, trying to find another exit, but the water was slowing rising.

For what almost felt like an hour, the water was starting to reach Tyler's knees while it went passed Scrooge's legs, and the triplet's were either walking or swimming. The rain from outside was still pouring as more water was being filled up inside the cave. Scrooge was already neck-deep in the water while keeping his arm raised that held the torch dry and not losing their only light. Tyler, who was behind Scrooge, only had the water reached to his chest, due to the slight tallness that he possessed, was carrying the three boys. Huey was holding onto Tyler with his arms around his neck, and Dewey and Louie were on Tyler's arms as he continued to carry them.

"Uncle Scrooge," Dewey says, "that pruneface guy with Glomgold, was the guy who tried to steal your modeled boat back home."

Tyler looks at Dewey and asked, "You guys know him?"

"Yeah," Louie answers as Tyler looks at him, "that was before we met you."

When they finally came towards the drier parts of the cave floor, where the water had not reached this far, Tyler puts down the three boys as Scrooge started jogging while saying, "C'mon boys, I think we're almost...OOOOUUUTTTT!" Scrooge started to fall as his hat came off and dropped the torch.

Tyler gasped as he and the three boys ran while yelling, "Mr./Uncle Scrooge!"

They came to a stop as they see the exit...and Scrooge holding onto the ledge by the fingers while shouting, "HELLLLP!"

"Hang on!" Tyler shouts as he ran fast as the three boys followed him. He bends down on his knees while reaching his hand and says, "Give me your hand!"

Scrooge looks down at the rocks below then turns his attention to Tyler's hand, he reaches out and grabs ahold while Tyler pulls him up with the three boys helping him by wrapping each other by their waists and pulled with Tyler's waist. When they managed to pull Scrooge back to safety, Tyler takes a deep breath and sighs, "Man, that was close."

Scrooge looks at Tyler with a surprised look and says, "Lad, you saved my life."

"It wasn't just me," He points his thumb at the three boys, "they helped too, but…" Tyler playfully punches Scrooge's arm, "You owe me one, old timer."

Scrooge smiles at them and looks ahead, but gasps as he points ahead and says, "Look, the treasure ship!"

The four boys look ahead as they had smiles on their faces as they see a wrecked ship were gold was overflowing from a hole.

"There's gold in that them hulls!" Scrooge says as he laughed.

* * *

When the traveling group came down safely, the storm had passed, but the rain was lightly pouring down. When they got closer to the ship, they were walking on a pile of gold while Tyler was marveling at the ship, he looks down at the gold, even more marveled to see treasure from a ship for the first time in his life.

"I did it boys!" Scrooge exclaimed, "I'm still number 1!"

All four looked inside the hole from the ship as Scrooge says, "Now let's see our prize." What they saw from the inside was even more gold, even treasure chests and barrels, even other things that could be sold for a fortune. "Bless me kilts! There's at least three tons of gold!"

He turns around and shouts in the air while spreading his arms and laughing, "I won Flintheart, you old has-been!"

"But how are we gonna get all this gold home, Uncle Scrooge?" Dewey asked.

"How?" Scrooge says, "By helping you earn your Junior Woodchuck Seamanship badges."

* * *

It took about a couple of hours to fix the ship, the rain had finally passed while the repairs were nearly finished. The three triplets were hammering on golden planks on the side of the ship, using golden hammers and tacks that were found inside the ship while Tyler was hammering away on the hulls of the ship. They were all trying to cover the holes so that the ship would stay afloat before setting sail.

"Hurry," Scrooge says, "The Monsapis have stopped, any minute all this water is going to drain into the sea."

"Almost finished, Uncle Scrooge." Dewey says.

Tyler finished hammering another gold plank as he says, "Finished here, Mr. Scrooge." He goes over to Scrooge, who was at the helm wearing a golden helmet on top of his head and asked, "By the way, how come we haven't seen Flintheart yet?"

"Ha! That Flintheart's probably still running around in those tunnels like a rat in a maze."

"Yeah, hopefully." Tyler sighs, he couldn't shake off this weird feeling that he was getting.

"All hands on deck!" Scrooge shouts as the three boys climbed on board and stood right next to Tyler as all four boys saluted.

"Is the ship seaworthy men?" Scrooge asks.

"Aye, aye, Captain Uncle, sir." Huey says.

"Everything's ready to set sail, Captain Scrooge." Tyler added.

"Gold patch, gold ropes…"

"And gold sail!" Louie finished for Dewey.

"Good lads!" Scrooge turned to Tyler, "Tyler, set the sail!"

"Yes sir!" Tyler saluted.

He goes over to a golden rope, tied to a golden sail as he pulls it, unfurling the sails just as the sky parted and the suns rays were reflecting off the golden sail. It gave off a magnificent glow as all four of them covered their eyes from the glow. When they uncovered their eyes, Tyler was the only one who said, "Wow, cool."

When the sail caught an updraft of wind, the ship began to move as they were now sailing.

While they were sailing, one of the boys said, "Look, all the mountains are islands."

All four of the boys look at the side of the ship, seeing the mountains pass by them as Louie says, "No wonder we didn't recognize anything on the map. It must've been made when the desert was flooded."

The waves were starting to become rapid as the ship was caught in its current. The four boys were pulling on a gold rope connected to the sail as Scrooge shouts, "Hold her steady boys and will make it through these rapids!"

Huey sees something straight ahead as he says, "Uncle Scrooge, look! We're gonna crash into the rock!"

They all look straight ahead as they see the rock wall with a crack in the middle, but was too short for the ship to fit through.

"Tyler!" Scrooge called for him as he goes to Scrooge, "Take the helm and try to keep her steady!"

"I'll try my best!" Tyler says as he takes the helm.

Scrooge jumps down and grabs a long staff while saying, "Hurry lads, get me a cannonball!"

Huey, Dewey, and Louie worked together as they grabbed a single cannonball from a pile and brought it over to Scrooge. They helped him load it as they secured it by using the long staff.

Tyler gasps as he sees the rock wall coming closer then shouts, "Hurry, we're getting closer!"

Scrooge took out a match and lit it, bringing it towards the fuse as it was lit. They all ducked while covering there ears, but Tyler turns his head away without letting go of the helm.

 **BOOM!** The cannon fired as the cannonball soared over to the rock wall, exploding the wall as it gave a wider opening for the ship to sail through.

"Yay, we made it, we made it!" Louie cheered.

Tyler sighs in relief and says, "Man, we just had one too many close calls."

Scrooge loads another cannonball into the cannon and says, "We may need it again."

* * *

For the last several minutes since they set sail, they came across the country of Ronguay where the town was completely flooded, but they also noticed that the townspeople were coming back.

"The people are comin' back to Ronguay." One of the boys said.

"There's the airport, we're almost out to sea!"

"I'll have my gold home in no time and I'll keep Tyler." Scrooge says.

"Wait, what do you mean by that?" One of the boys asked there uncle with confusion.

Scrooge never told his nephews and neither did Tyler, but Scrooge made a bet with Flintheart that would concern Tyler. However, now that he has the ship and all the gold, it was not only smooth sailing, but he could keep Tyler and tell his nephews about the bet. He was about to answer one of the boys, but the voice of Flintheart spoke, "What he means is that if he loses the bet, I get to keep the kid."

They turned around as they see Flintheart, holding a flintlock pistol as he cocks the hammer, and the Spanish dog who no longer wore his trench coat and hat was wearing a tan shirt that was tucked into his brown pants and belt, and had brown shoes, was holding a golden brick by his right hand and had his left arm around Tyler's mouth, muffling his voice.

"Now that I have him, the gold is also mine."

"My gold!" The Spanish dog wheezed, "My gold!"

* * *

Scrooge and the three boys were on a boat while Flintheart had them at gunpoint and Tyler was at his side, watching helplessly.

"Nice of you to go through all the trouble in keeping the kid safe for me, fixing the ship, and sailin' my treasure out." Flintheart says as he laughs. "And just in time," Flintheart takes out his pocket watch, "in another ten minutes, I get to keep the kid and I'll have won the bet too!"

Scrooge growls at him, but his eyes notice Tyler slowly taking his bag off and quietly unzips it. When Tyler noticed that Scrooge was looking at him, he winks at him.

"I found it!" The Spanish dog says as he shows a book that he held, "My logbook!"

He opens it as he begins to read, "20...yards of gold cloth, check! 18 gold chalices, 3,999 gold pieces...Wait, there was supposed to be 4,000, there's a missing gold piece!"

While the Spanish dog was shouting "Where is it, where's my missing gold piece!" Huey was wondering how someone like him knows about this ship, so he says to his brothers, "Boy, that guy acts like he used to own this ship."

While Flintheart was looking at the Spanish dog, wondering why he was complaining over a single missing piece, he looks back at Scrooge and the three boys and says, "It's been fun Scroogie!" He began turning a crank as the boat was being lowered, "But it's time we parted ways."

Right before the Spanish dog was going to find his missing gold piece, he reaches out and plucks the golden helmet off of Scrooge's head while saying with a grunting voice, "One golden helmet, check!"

When the boat landed in the water, Scrooge shook a fist into the air and says, "I'll get even with you Glomgold!" He then looks at Tyler, who was still quietly digging through his bag, "Don't worry lad, will be back for you, I promise!"

"Now that I'm the richest duck in the world, you're welcomed to try!" Scrooge notices Tyler had a smirk on his face, knowing that he has found something in that bag of his that could be useful. "But if you ever want that kid back, you could find him at an auction!"

While Flintheart was chuckling, Tyler pulls out his taser while quietly zipping his bag. Scrooge gives an odd look on his face when he saw it. But for the triplets, they knew what it was when he used it on one of the Beagle Boys. "That kid is going to make me double...no, triple the fortune if sold to the highest bidder!"

Tyler hits the button on the side of the taser, making the prongs light up with electricity.

"But don't worry, I'll take good care of your friend Tanner."

"It's Tyler, you jerk!" He shouts.

Flintheart didn't get the chance to look as he felt Tyler shoved the taser at his side, making his body shudder and shake as he felt the electricity surge through his body. When Tyler takes the taser off him, Flintheart backs away slightly while slowly losing his balance and groaning. He took this as an opportunity as he whacks Flintheart with his bag in an uppercut fashion, sending him flying as he lands hard while sliding on the floor.

Tyler shoulders his bag and climbs up on the side of the ship with Scrooge shouting, "Jump lad, jump!"

Tyler was about to jump, but Flintheart recovers quickly while shaking his head and grabs Tyler's bag and pulls him while saying, "Oh, no you don't!"

Tyler falls as both he and Flintheart landed on the floor while rolling, he sees his taser that he dropped as he goes to it by crawling, but Flintheart grabs his legs while saying, "Your not getting away from me that easily!"

Tyler turns around on his back, brings out his foot and kicks Flintheart multiple times right at the face with him saying through each word, "Get. Your. Hands. Off. Of. Me!" With one last kick, he pushes Flintheart off of him as he gets his taser.

When they both got up at the same time, Tyler held his taser in front of him, his finger pressing the side button as the prongs were lit up once again with electricity. "Just try and get close to me," he taunted. "I dare ya."

 **BANG!** Came the sound of a gun being shot as sparks hit the taser, making Tyler yelp as it was flung right out of his hand, over the ship, and lands into the sea out of his reach.

"TYLER!" Scrooge and the triplets shouted in unison when they heard that gunshot.

Flintheart and Tyler turned to see the Spanish dog, holding the flintlock pistol that Flintheart dropped when Tyler hit him with his bag, was smoking from when he shot the pistol. While he was searching for his missing gold piece, he saw that this kid shocked Flintheart with some odd-looking device, and when they started to wrestle with one another, he decided to put a stop to it.

"Well, thank ya for that." Flintheart says to the Spanish dog as he dusts himself off. He turns to Tyler, "Now be a good…" He looks at him up and down, "Whatever it is you are, and stay."

He looks back at the Spanish dog while walking forward to the side of the ship and says, "Make sure he doesn't try anything clever."

When Scrooge saw Flintheart, he had a furious look on his face as he shouts, "Flintheart, you blackhearted scoundrel! What have you done to him, I heard gunfire up there?!"

"Oh relax Scrooge, he's fine...for now." Flintheart rubs his sore beak from when Tyler kicked him multiple times at the face, "But I'll admit, he put up a good fight he did for, uh…" He looks behind as he sees Tyler talking to the Spanish dog...in an unusual language as the Spanish dog also spoke in an unusual language. When Tyler and the Spanish dog look at him, Flintheart cocks an eyebrow and says, "Heh, unusual creature." He looks back at Scrooge and the triplets as he continues, "If he ever tries to pull something like this again, well…" Flintheart chuckles, "I'll just have to get a little rough with him."

Scrooge's hands formed into tight fists as he shouts, "If you hurt one hair on that boy's head, then you'll be answering to me!"

"Yeah!" Huey shouts.

"That goes double for us!" Dewey added.

"If you try to hurt our friend!" Louie added last.

"Oh, don't worry," Flintheart says with a grin, "just as long as he does what I say, no harm would befall the lad." He digs through the pocket of his coat and pulls out a golden coin, "Since I'm in a generous mood and I don't want you to go away empty-handed, here." He tosses the coin to Scrooge as he catches it while not losing his glare, "Don't say I'm not a good winner!"

While Flintheart was laughing, a scream came from the Spanish dog as he shouts, "My missing gold piece! You threw away my gold! So that brat was right, you are trying to double-cross me!"

Flintheart had a confused look as he says, "What has that kid told you?"

His confused look suddenly changed into a surprised look as Flintheart sees the cannon being pointed straight at him by the Spanish dog...and the fuse was lit!

"Swim out there and toss it back!" The Spanish dog ordered, "Or…" He then points the cannon straight at Tyler, making him gasp. "You can kiss your _el fenomeno_ goodbye."

Knowing that his prize was in danger, Flintheart ran straight towards the cannon while shouting, "Noooo! That kid is gonna make me a fortune, I need him in one piece, not in pieces!" He flips the cannon, making it point straight at his face. "Ha, got ya, you old wheezer!"

"No, I've waited too long!"

The Spanish dog pushes the cannon, trying to point it back at Tyler, but Flintheart uses his own strength as he keeps the cannon in an upwards angle. While they were struggling by pushing the cannon towards one another, Tyler notices the fuse was still going...and it was getting closer to the end! He gets up as he tries to stop it by blowing on it while Flintheart yelled, "Give up!"

"No, No! The gold…" The Spanish dog wheezed. "It is my life!"

Tyler tried his best to stop the fuse, but unfortunately...it reached its end.

"Oh, that is not good." He muttered.

 **BOOM!** The cannon fires as the cannonball soars upwards into the air.

The triplets noticed the cannonball up in the air while there uncle, who was rowing the boat heard Louie call out to him while pointing, "Uncle Scrooge, look!"

When Scrooge saw the cannonball up in the air, he gasps as he knows what was about to happen next.

"Quick, you gotta turn this boat around!" Huey says.

He didn't need to be told twice as he starts to turn the boat, knowing that their friend was in trouble and they have to save him.

"Hurry, Uncle Scrooge, hurry!" Louie says.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying!" Scrooge says as he rows faster.

The cannonball began its descent, going down, and down, and down, and down...until...

It crashed near to where Tyler was, blowing him back from the force of the impact as a geyser of water shoots out from the floor of the ship, making it start to slowly sink.

"You idiot!" Flintheart shouts. "We are over the deepest trench in the ocean!"

"Not again," The Spanish dog wheezes. "I can't lose my gold again!"

When the ship was completely submerged, the boys gasped as Scrooge says, "Quickly, let's find Tyler and pick up any survivors."

While all four began searching for their missing friend, Scrooge shouts out, "Tyler! Tyler, where are ya lad!"

"Uncle Scrooge!" One of the boys called out to him.

Scrooge sees the triplets get Flintheart, who they found him drifting by a piece of wood, bring him to the boat as he coughs.

Scrooge glares at him, then grabs him by his coat as he says in angered tone, "Where is he Flintheart? Where's Tyler?!"

"I don't know where he is!"

"Tyler!" One of the boys shouts as both Scrooge and Flintheart look ahead.

Scrooge gasps as he sees Tyler, drifting on a barrel while unconscious due to taking the blow from the cannonball, but the barrel tips over, sending the unconscious Tyler under the water.

"Oh no, he'll drown!" Louie says while placing both hands on the sides of his head.

Scrooge let's go of Flintheart, then says to the triplets, "Boys, stay here and watch Flintheart, I'll go and get him!"

Scrooge takes a deep breath and jumps off the boat, diving into the water to rescue Tyler.

Tyler was slowly sinking underwater, bubbles escaped his mouth as he slowly opened his eyes, coming back to conscious. His vision was slightly blurry, but he could make out some figure swimming towards him, he reaches out his hand as his vision came back and saw Scrooge grab ahold of his hand. He wraps his arm around his shoulders as he quickly swims back up to the surface, carrying Tyler with him.

When they broke through the surface, they both took a deep breath as they both coughed out the water and Scrooge carries Tyler towards the boat. When they got close, Scrooge pushes Tyler up the boat, with the three boys helping him by pulling him up, and Scrooge manages to climb in.

The three boys group hugged Tyler while Scrooge shakes away the water, then beats the side of his head, trying to get the water out of his ear and says, "Well, that was...refreshing."

Scrooge looks at Tyler, who was hugging his three friends and asked, "Are you alright, lad?"

Tyler looks at Scrooge and gives him a thumbs-up while saying, "Yeah, thanks...you old codfish."

Scrooge sighs and nods while smiling, he'll probably never get used to that nickname that kid is going to call him now.

"Uncle Scrooge," Huey calls out to Scrooge. "Where's the old stranger?"

Now that Huey mentioned it, he didn't see that old stranger, much less find him when he was rescuing Tyler. Almost as if he disappeared. He checked to be sure as he looks around, but found nothing as he says, "No sign of him."

"He's gone!" Flintheart says. "Gone to the bottom with his gold."

The four boys look at the water, hoping that mysterious stranger would surface, but they too couldn't find him as Louie says, "Gee, I wonder who he was?"

Tyler sighs as he thought, _If only they knew about his name, but I guess it should be best to remain unsaid. Still…_ He gazes at the water with a pitiful look on his face, _It's a pity though. He wasted his life over nothing but gold._

Scrooge takes out his pocket watch and says, "Well, it looks like I won the bet, and that also means that Tyler belongs to me now."

"How? The gold all went to the bottom." Flintheart says.

"Not all of it." Scrooge takes out the gold coin that Flintheart tossed to him.

"Wait a second!" Tyler says as both Scrooge and Flintheart looked at him. "Don't call off the bet just yet."

Scrooge gave him a confused look as he asked, "Why?"

Tyler digs through his pocket, takes Scrooge's hand and places it while saying, "I know it isn't much, but it should be a start to pay-off my debt."

As Tyler takes his hand back, Scrooge and Flintheart gasp at what Scrooge was holding…

It was another gold coin!

They were both surprised to see that he had a gold coin with him, even the triplets were surprised when they saw Tyler give there uncle a gold coin. But the question was...how did he managed to get one without any of them noticing?

"W-Where did you get this, lad?" Scrooge asked.

"When we were walking on the gold pile. I decided to...take one as a souvenir while the rest of it you can have as my way of paying you back."

Indeed that was true. For you see, while they were walking on the pile of gold when the ship was still wrecked. Tyler inspected on one of the gold coins by picking it up, he noticed there was a sun symbol with a face that was smiling on both the front and back of it. Knowing there was probably more gold inside, he decided to keep just one coin as he puts it in his pocket while Scrooge and the three boys had their backs turned.

"So...So all this time," Flintheart says as his face glared at Tyler. "You had that gold piece with ya!"

"Uh-huh," Tyler gave Flintheart a smug look, "and you should be lucky…" He points at Flintheart then flicks his beak, making him groan "Ooo" as he clutches his beak, "That Mr. Crazy Head didn't blow your tail feathers to the otherside of the world."

Scrooge laughs at what Tyler said.

"Oh, that's a good one lad!" Scrooge continues to laugh as he clutches his belly.

When Flintheart was finished rubbing his beak, he was wondering about something so he asked Tyler, "Alright kid, what did you say to him?"

"Oh nothing," Tyler chuckled, "let's just say that he and I had a little small chat...in a different kind of way."

Tyler smirks as he thought back before the ship sank.

* * *

 **Several minutes before…**

"Make sure he doesn't try anything clever."

When Flintheart went to the side of the ship, Tyler's one foot backs up, but the Spanish dog cocks the hammer of the pistol while saying, "I wouldn't try anything senor."

Tyler was trying to come up with another plan. However, he did notice that this dog spoke with a Spanish accent, and not to mention, he was looking for his missing gold piece. He was unaware that Tyler had it in his pocket, but if Tyler played his cards right, then maybe, just maybe, he could get out of this.

So with a plan formed, he just wished his Spanish teacher would be proud to see this.

 _"Disculpeme senor."_

("Excuse me, sir.)

The Spanish dog's jaw drops in shock as he heard the boy speak Spanish.

 _"Escucha hay algo que necesito decirte."_

("Listen, there's something I need to tell you.")

The Spanish dog shook his head, making sure that he was hearing right. This kid could actually speak Spanish, something that he hadn't heard from anyone in a very long time. So with a glare, he too spoke in Spanish.

 _"Entonces puedes hablar mi idioma."_

("So, you can speak my language.")

 _"Si."_

("Yes.")

 _"Imposible como?"_

("Impossible, how?")

 _"Digamos que mi clase sabe muchos idiomas incluido El Español."_

("Let's just say my kind knows many languages, including Spanish.")

Tyler looks at Flintheart, seeing that his back was still turned, then turned to face the Spanish dog as he continued.

 _"Umm, escucha senor…"_

("Umm, listen mister…")

 _"Llamame, El Capitan."_

("Call me, El Capitan.")

Tyler didn't know why he was called that? But he didn't care at the moment, time was of the essence.

 _"De acuerdo, El Capitan. La razón por la que te hablo así es porque no quiero que Flintheart sepa lo que voy a decirte."_

("Okay, El Capitan. The reason why I'm speaking to you like this, is because I don't want Flintheart to know what I'm about to tell you.")

 _"Qué quieres decir con eso?"_

("What do you mean by that?")

Tyler and El Capitan look as Flintheart sees them while cocking an eyebrow, clearly not understanding a word neither of them were saying to one another as he says, "Heh, unusual creature."

When Flintheart turned back to talk to Scrooge, Tyler went back to speaking to El Capitan.

 _"Escucha se donde esta tu pieza de oro que falta."_

("Listen, I know where your missing gold piece is.")

El Capitan grabs Tyler's shirt.

 _"Donde esta? Donde esta mi pieza de oro que falta?!"_

("Where is it? Where's my missing gold piece?!")

Tyler could tell that he was crazy just by looking at El Capitan's eyes, and he knew that he was about to blow any minute now, but what he needed was to direct it on a different person, and he knew just the person as he pointed at Flintheart.

 _"Tu amigo Flintheart de allí tiene tu pieza de oro faltante y tiene la intención de cruzarte."_

("Your friend Flintheart over there has your missing gold piece, and he intends to double-cross you.")

El Capitan shoves the pistol on Tyler's chest, his heart was beating fast as his finger was poised to the trigger. He was starting to run out of time.

 _"Tu mientes!"_

("You lie!")

Tyler's eyes look as he sees Flintheart pull out a gold coin from his coat pocket, which he could thank his lucky stars that bought him some time left as he mutters, "Look."

El Capitan looks as he sees the gold coin that Flintheart had, but gasps as Flintheart tosses it while saying, "Don't say I'm not a good winner!"

While Flintheart was laughing, El Capitan lets go of Tyler, places both hands on the sides of his head while screaming and shouting, "My missing gold piece! You threw away my gold!" He runs over to the cannon, takes a match and lights the fuse while pointing the cannon at Flintheart while saying, "So that brat was right, you are trying to double-cross me!"

Tyler smiles as his planned worked.

* * *

When Tyler's thoughts came to an end, the boat was being rowed while Scrooge chuckles a little, takes Flintheart's hat, and says, "How do you want it, with or without mustard?"

Flintheart snatches his hat back from Scrooge and takes a bite, ripping off a piece as he chews it, but exclaims with a disgusted look, "YEAUCH!"

Tyler chuckles at this spectacle as the boat kept rowing towards the setting sun.

However, behind them drifting on a log, El Capitan, who had somehow survived the ship being sunk, spoke while his voice was wheezing through each word, "I'll get you...so help me...I'll get you and my gold!"

* * *

 **Man, that took me months to finish, but at least it's finally done.**

 **Anyway, now that takes care of part 2 of The Treasure of the Golden Suns, it's onward to part 3!**

 **Now, time to answer some reviews:**

 **yutch-mathes: I'm glad that you like the classical side of Ducktales, and trust me, it's going to go far, and it's already just begun!**

 **Well, I'll see y'all later in part 3!**


End file.
